


Traitors To Time

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Demons, Fade Rifts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Time Travel, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating time magic further, the Inquisition gang finds trouble in an elven ruin and gets thrown forth through time into our world. Where they must try to survive until they can find a way back home. The veil in our world is weak as is magic but their presence has brought Thedas' problems to the future. Closing the rifts in our time is the only way they can find their way back to their's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing with these characters so please tell me what you think.

Cool wisps of early morning fog drifted across the low valley, dancing and flowing through the ridges and trees protruding above it’s waves, rolling like tides. The delicate warmth of the sun slowly thawing the frosted land below, glistening as if birthed as a jewel to the gods, ever fleeting and fragile. Preserving the spring sprouts in beautiful bloom. Betraying time itself if only for a moment. The peaceful silence that patrolled the slumbering lands was shocked to life by the thunderous explosion of magic. The eruption of flames dispersing the lingering curtain of fog to the tall figure of a tevinter mage. The crackle of electricity darting through the shadows as a honey soaked voice mocked freely followed by hearty laughter and another explosion. Large spires of ice jutted out of the earth impaling a pair of Arcane Terrors. Their broken bodies disintegrating into the green ashes of the fade, drawn in like a gasp by the sickly green crack that broke the picturesque landscape.

 

A hearty laugh bellowed from the looming horned mass of a Qunari warrior. “Bullseye!” It’s voice a deep howl of amusement as it hauled it’s axe out of the broken body of a rage demon. It’s glowing form melted to the ground in a pool of magma before evaporating into shreds of the fade.

 

“Dorian!” A young man’s voice filled with worry jumped from the swirls of lingering fog. A shadow darted through the haze without disturbing it, a flash of blades gained a screech from a Shade demon. The tips of the daggers peering through it at the mage. His honeyed voice dared to betray his surprise as the Shade was ripped apart by the young man’s daggers, cascading green remnants like snow fluttering to the ground, vanishing in wisps before touching the earth.

 

A nod of appreciation from the Tevinter mage was all he had enough time for before a large floating form glided out of the fog, vanquishing it from it’s path as it moved. Large arachnid like tentacles protruded from it’s back. Boney hands reached out for the young man. The Tevinter mage grabbed the spirit by his arm and pulled him out of the demon’s reach just as a barrier rose around the two.The creature’s boney fingers retracted from the barrier as a massive energy wave pulsed off of it. The creature screeched it’s disapproval as it turned on the caster. An elven mage stood a few yards away dressed in average elven ware with a wolf’s jaw hanging from his neck. The crackle of spiritual energy caused him to glow a pale green. The creature screeched once more, advancing on the elven mage.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” A husky voice came as a bolt sliced through the air and lodged itself into the demon’s chest, exploding on impact. The creature turned to face it’s assailant. A roguish dwarf stood wielding a crossbow with a large smirk of approval on his face. “That’s it ugly. Come and get me.”

 

The creature howled into the morning air as it’s outstretched appendages crackled with magic. The air. already wrought with tension, filled with hundreds of high pitched screeching as a swarm of tiny black masses came out of nowhere. The Qunari warrior cursed aloud as he started swinging his axe around to ward off the tiny creatures. The few that dared near the barrier fried on contact. Varric backed up as far as he could as the swarm of spiders approached.

 

“Heads up!” A voice came from deep within the fog. The lithe frame of a dalish rogue darted through the haze, a red ball in hand, the fuse already lit. He threw it at the decreasing space between the enemy and his companions. The ball exploded into a mass of flames, scorching the earth as a barrier of it’s own. The painful cries of the spiders filled the air. The fear demon cried out in sympathetic agony before howling with rage. “Now!”

 

The lavellan ordered as he and the dwarf unleashed an onslaught of arrows into the creature. The elven mage released his barrier and focused his mana on the creature. Large ice spikes protruded from the earth capturing the creature in it’s frozen grasp. Dorian unleashed a wave of electricity, sparking through the fog, releasing an odd purplish glow building up to a massive bolt that arched from the sky. The creature’s body twisted and writhed, fighting to free itself from the mage’s control. A darkness filled the fog as it summoned its spawn to it’s aid.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Lavellan gritted his teeth as he held out his left hand. His palm responded with sickly green sparks, crackling hungrily as the dormant rift opened, angry and gluttonous, dispersing the remainder of the fog. Distorting the world around it, warping the landscape’s serenity into tense unease. The rift opened widely above the creature, pulling it free from the ice that held it. Lavellan grimaced as the mark pulled on him, drawing him closer to the rift. Wishing to return to whence it came. But he fought back with gritted teeth, biting back a groan as shocks of pain ran up his arm riding his nerves and muscles. He was careful not to show his struggle to his companions lest they worry. Least of all Dorian, who stood protectively between Cole and the rift. As if it would swallow the young spirit up if given the chance.

 

A few more seconds of fighting with the rift and it had swallowed up the demon and it’s spawn before sealing itself back up leaving the faintest green hue in the air. A reminder of the scar it left on the veil. With a tired sigh, lavellan dropped his hands and lowered himself to a seated position on the damp grass. His right hand cradled his left in his lap, his thumb gently rubbing his aching arm.

 

“It was harder this time. A tug of war between worlds. You pull but it pulls harder. Hungry. Angry. Painful panic. _It won’t  close. It needs to close. A few more seconds-”_

 

“Cole!” Dorian cut in pointedly. A look of disapproval shadowing his features momentarily as he turned his gaze to the dalish sitting at his feet. Concern distorting the usual cheerful expression. The tevinter mage was a mass of whiskey skin and shiny fragments catching the morning rays making him glow like a god. It almost made it hard to look, forcing the dalish to squint up at him.

 

“Relax sparkler.” Varric nudged the mage light heartedly but gained only a dark glare in response.

 

“It’s fine Dorian.” Lavellan flexed his hand ignoring the painful protests of his muscles. “I’m still getting used to using it.” He explained as he climbed to his feet.

 

A few yards away, The Iron Bull and Solas inspected the remnants of an ancient temple. Now that the fog was gone they got a clear look at the mess. The entrance appeared to have caved in blocking their access. With the combined effort of the two mages, they managed to remove the debris to clear a path inside. Once inside they found much of the temple in ruins. As if a terrible fight had happened within but there wasn’t a single trace of a human or elven presence. Solas ignited a brazier with veilfire and explored further in. The veilfire illuminated massive elven mosaics depicting elven gods and telling tales of long forgotten pasts. Many of the mosaics were shattered, the painted tiles lying broken at their feet. “What happened here?” Varric was the first to break the lingering silence as the band of companions filed inside. The deeper they went, Dorian and Solas sparked the braziers until the entire room was lit with the pale green flames. The Iron Bull tested a door he had come upon that branched off to the rest of the temple but found it locked.

 

“A place of peace soaked in fear.” Cole’s voice came from Bull’s side causing the Qunari to jump in surprise. Cole placed a hand on the door. “Huddled together, tired and trembling. Each blast of rock shakes the room. _When will it break?_ Waiting for death. They cry out as another assault threatens them. _How many days?_ Bellies knotted and wound, painful, laying on the bodies of my brethren. So cold. So sleepy. But I can’t sleep. Sleep is bad. Outside is bad. Angry rocks and angry men. Eyes heavy like snow on branches weighing them down. The silence long forgotten.”

 

Cole withdrew his hand from the door, his head lowered as he allows the residual pain to paint a picture in his mind. “They were afraid. They hid but even when the silence came they were too scared to come out.”

 

Dorian and Lavellan approached hearing Cole’s findings. A tevinter curse slipped off of his tongue. “They starved to death? Hiding from what?” Lavellan inspected the door with Dorian’s veilfire. Large gouges and cracks scarred the dark heavy wood. Hunks had been chipped away with what looked like an axe in an attempt to access further.

 

“Looks like someone was looking for something.” Iron Bull added.

 

“Possibly the same thing we’re searching for, perhaps.” Dorian interjected as he neared the brazier to inspect the wounded entrance further.

 

“Lethallin!” Solas called from the back of the temple. As Lavellan approached, he came upon the scattered remnants of a statue. Large pieces of the stone lay spread around the room, deep scratches in the stone floor around them as if kicked around by heavy foot traffic. The only evidence left to show the statue’s place was the raised foundation peaking up from the floor.

 

“What have you found?” Lavellan asked as he overstepped the debris towards Solas.

 

Varric was quick to answer gesturing with Bianca towards the odd looking carvings etched into the stone work. “More weird shit.” The carvings were akin to the depictions and style of the mosaics but appeared to be much older.

 

“It appears to be related to Alexious’ amulet .It bears some of the same markings.” Solas pointed out. It indeed resembled the markings found in Alexius’ research on time magic. Though the origins of the amulet remained clouded, the closest resemblance was that of lore traced back to the elven gods. Some lore referred to the magic as a likeness to that of nature and the passing seasons. The constant connection between it all circled back to the fade.

 

“Can you make it out Solas?” Lavellan inquired. The scripture was elvhen but too ancient for him to make out.

 

“It appears to be a doorway of some kind.” Solas placed a hand on one of the carvings and followed along the wall reading the ancient elvhen aloud though lavellan couldn’t make heads or tails of any of it. The carvings began to glow a pale blue then the entire temple began to tremble. The debris from the statue started to shift the sounds of scraping stone and straining rock filled the room.

 

“What’s happening?” Dorian blurted with alarm.

 

“I don’t understand.” Solas withdrew his hand and looked around with uncertainty. “That should have worked.”

 

Cole’s voice piped up, laced with panic. “It’s very angry.”

 

The quaking only increased with the passing seconds until hunks of rock began to break free from the already crumbling ruins. “Run!” Lavellan barked turning and pushing the others before him.

 

The Iron Bull scooped up Cole in one arm and Varric in the other as they ducked and dodged the stone falling from the ceiling, smashing inches from their feet. As they swerved and darted, eyes focused above as they ran. Solas and Dorian projected barriers around the group causing the rocks to be repelled by the magic. Lavellan brought up the rear making sure everyone was out before him. As they reached the entrance, the stone the two mages had put back together earlier had come loose and threatened to close the doorway once more. Solas followed Bull and the others out but Dorian remained in the entrance, ensuring it remained open for Lavellan. The massive bits of rock finally fell loose and cascaded down towards the mage, cracking his already frail barrier. “Come on!” Dorian shouted as Lavellan darted for the exit, using his momentum he managed to tackling the mage through the doorway causing both to tumble to the ground in a tangled mass of limbs.

 

“ **_Boss…”_ ** Bull urged as the inquisitor and the tevinter untangled themselves from their breathless pile.

 

With a deep sigh, Lavellan answered, still trying to catch his breath. “What is it Bull?”

 

“You should see this.” The inquisitor sighed, dusting himself off, his eyes switching from his dust covered leggings to the black earth they stood on. His eyes widened as his ears picked up on unnatural sounds surrounding them. The bird songs of the valley were replaced with high pitched mechanical screeching. Distant yelling and many other foreign sounds entered the mix. When he looked up he found the trees and hills that marked the valley were non-existent, replaced with what Lavellan could only assume were buildings. Massive levels of rust red rectangular stones and glass. Many of different colors. Some were old and worn while some were large spires of glass, glistening magnificently in the mid-afternoon sun.

 

“This….is abnormal at best.” Dorian’s voice came, but the sharp witted tone had lilted.

 

“Wow!” Cole’s fascination was the only positive tone in the bunch as Varric unleashed a string of curses filled with intense disbelief.


	2. Cat Videos and Sugar Rushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have entered our world and now they must blend in. How you may ask? Read on and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be questionable but I really needed to get them to go through the motions of kind of settling in and blending with the others before we get to the knitty gritty.
> 
> Reminder: I am really not used to writing with the voice of these characters so please bare with me.

“Where are we?” Lavellan looked at his surroundings in disbelief as they walked the worn cracked sidewalk passing faded storefronts opening their doors for the already busy early morning. People passed by, some oblivious, phones pressed to their heads as they shout into the speakers. Some had their heads craned down as their fingers skitted across the touchpad, headphones plugged into their ears. A few patrons stared at the strange group as they passed, eyes wide and unwavering. One young man was so focused on The Iron Bull that he walked right into a street lamp. The metallic sound resonating from within the pole made Lavellan cringe.

 

“If I had to guess, I would say we are no longer in Thedas.” Solas pointed out.

 

“What gave you that impression chuckles?” Varric’s sarcasm seemed heavier than usual as he stared at the cars that maneuvered their way through the morning traffic. Finally he shook his head in disbelief, feeling a headache coming to the forefront from trying to explain what he was seeing. 

 

“These contraptions, I’ve seen nothing like them before.” Solas explained. “I believe we may have been sent to the far future.” The apostate’s gaze was intense as he studied his surroundings. Watching the people and the devices that absorbed all of their attention. Leaving most wandering about like corpses from the Mire.

 

“Boss, I don’t like this.” The Iron Bull grunted. “We’re attracting too much attention.”

 

Lavellan looked from Bull to those around and sure enough it had seemed everyone in the vicinity was watching them. It made Lavellan’s skin crawl. The looks they were giving him and his companions were the same looks nobles gave elves back home. Though not everyone was staring. Some had raised their little devices in their direction. 

 

“Fascination for strange strangers. Gaping, gawking, grasping humor at humorous appearances. Posting pictures for friends. Tweeting twitter like birds of gossip.” Cole mumbled.

 

“You make even less sense here then back home kid.” Varric mused.

 

“How delightful! Once again we are the center of attention. Normally I don’t mind it but this is hardly the time to be noticed.” Dorian’s sarcastic demeanor was overridden by his sudden concern. Just like the time travel incident at Redcliffe, the last thing they wanted was to be noticed until they had at least a decent idea of what was going on. At least back there, they had Leliana.

 

With a groan of disapproval, Lavellan sighed. “Where’s Leliana when you need her.”

 

“Inquisitor.” Solas’ calm demeanor remained relatively intact or at least the mask he portrayed while all the rest could barely contain their panic behind their sarcasm remarks. “I believe it unwise to linger as such.” With a quiet nod, Lavellan agreed and led the others to a more secluded place where fewer eyes could pry.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


After finding a secluded alley in a less busy area, the companions came up with a plan to obtain information on their current situation. It was decided Lavellan, Dorian and The Iron Bull would remain in the alley while the others attempted to find answers. Varric stood by keeping an eye out for trouble while Cole and Solas did most of the talking. At first they were ignored except for people asking to get “selfies” with them to which Solas was far from pleased then people were ignoring them or called them a manner of rude obscenities. Varric was very amused by it all while Solas quietly fumed. In the end, they ended up using Cole’s abilities to gain information. Varric coached the young spirit with every encounter. Giving him questions to ask passersby then once he obtained the necessary information he would make the people forget and move on to another. 

 

The day spanned late into the afternoon bringing the sweltering heat that accompanied the late spring weather. By time Varric and the others returned to their little alcove, Dorian and Lavellan had taken refuge against the wall still holding onto the morning’s cool shadows, their backs pressed against the damp brickwork of the building. Lavellan had removed his hunter armor and laid it out on the ground. Dorian laid stretched out across the cool asphalt, resting his head in Lavellan’s lap, staring up at him fiddling with the dalish rogue’s left hand as he inspected the mark, it seemed oddly dormant for one. The usual vibrant green light was dim, now a pale green barely noticeable unless you were searching for it. He trailed his fingertips across it gently as if trying to coax it into a response but seemed a bit disappointed in the lack thereof. The Iron Bull paced impatiently in the narrow stretch of sunlight peering between the buildings, the heels of his boots scraping against the ground making an odd sound that made Dorian flinch with annoyance. “Will you cease that incessant pacing?” But tevinter mage’s pleas fell on deaf ears causing the mage to vocalize his own displeasure and make known his increasing headache. The Iron Bull seemed absorbed in thought, though on what was no guessing game. Bull’s displeasure was made known by his occasional grunting and mumblings about rifts and demons and ancient time magic. 

 

When the trio returned, The Iron Bull turned on his heel and stood guarded at the sound of their approach. “Calm down. It’s just us.” Varric reassured. 

 

“What did you find out?” Lavellan asked, withdrawing his hand from Dorian’s studious grasp as the Tevinter mage sat up to greet the three, freeing the dalish elf to rise if he needed. The mage sat up at the dalish rogue’s side, taking in the equally exasperated sight of the elven apostate.

 

“Cole managed to get us some information.” Solas continued to fill the others in on what Cole has gathered. Explaining; to much of Dorian’s amusement, that the little devices everyone was flashing at them earlier were known as cellphones. They were one of many smart devices created as a means of advanced communications and accessing the wealth of information the world has compiled but they were mainly used to post “selfies” and watch cat videos. 

 

“I like cat videos.” Cole interrupted with a large smile on his face.

 

Solas explained the mobile contraptions they see everywhere are called “cars” and they come in varying shapes and sizes. Their purpose is to replace horses, making travel easier and faster. He also explained currency in this world and they managed to find a pawn shop to which they sold off a handful of valuables they had come across in their explorations. Trinkets they would sell off to merchants sooner or later in Skyhold. 

 

“The merchant at the pawn shop was quite the shady character” Solas added. 

 

“And here i thought Kirkwall was bad.” Varric added. “Luckily the kid saw the merchant’s deceit.”

 

“How so?” Lavellan inquired, his mind already assuming the worst. His voice was edged with suspicion.

 

“He tried to brush off what we gave to him. Cole heard his intentions and we,” Varric clears his throat to drive his point. “ _ persuaded  _ him into giving us full price for what we brought.”

 

“Varric?” Lavellan folded his arms expectantly. 

 

Varric held his hands up in defense. “We didn’t do anything to him. I can’t say much for the Merchant Guild though but from what I’ve seen so far, they might not exist here.”

 

“He wasn’t a bad man. He was just having a bad day. He needed to see his wrong. So he could make it right.” Cole interjected cheerfully. “He’s happier now.”

 

“Yeah. The kid did good.”

 

“Did you find out anything more?”

 

“I procured us lodging for tonight.” Solas added. 

  
  
  


**\----------------------------------------------------**   
  


 

The evening’s lodgings consisted of two motel rooms, side-by-side with an adjoining door to allow them to move from one room to the next without the need to leave the room.Both rooms had two large beds each and a television. A single bathroom per, barely big enough for Bull to maneuver his horns into. The motel was across from a shopping center with a few decent clothes stores and a Denny’s was next door. Once settled in Varric, Cole, Dorian and Lavellan explored to find decent clothes that allowed them to better blend in. Solas and Iron Bull remained back at the motel. The Iron Bull stood guard in case trouble came looking for them while Solas attempted to enter the Fade in search of answers on this strange world. Four hours and seven stores later the four returned with their arms filled with shopping bags, most for Dorian who enjoyed trying on the  _ styles of today  _ as he put it. Most of the clothes consisted of faded levi’s and button up shirts of assorted colors. After a long conversation, Varric had managed to talk Cole into a wardrobe change of black skinny jeans and a dark green hoody. It was a fight to get him to try on clothes but when Varric mentioned hats, Cole jumped at the chance like Dorian had released a jolt of electricity into him. His favorite had been a green and black striped beanie which coincidentally matched the rest of his outfit. Unwilling to try anything more on, Varric settled with just getting the young spirit duplicates of everything.

 

Varric settled for a red short sleeve v-neck shirt with a black button up long sleeve over top, sleeves roll up to his elbows.Dorian had an array of different styles picked out. The one he sported with fervour was a deep dark blue v-neck with a storm grey long sleeve button up sweater and a maroon scarf hanging from his neck. A serpent style belt held in place the pair of faded and washed blue jeans that hung from his hips. A cocky self assured smile sealed the deal as Lavellan whistled at Dorian as he came strutting into the room. Lavellan was more moderate in his style. A dark grey long sleeve with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of faded and washed blue jeans which Dorian picked out commenting that it presented his ass nicely with a black fabric belt tying it all together. Also while they were out, Lavellan managed to snag some hair ties to rangle in the mess of black hair that left him looking disheveled and as Vivienne would put it,  _ uncivilized. _

 

Varric picked out clothes for Bull which consisted of nothing but massive sweatpants. Lavellan chose a rather conservative style like his own for Solas but figured if the apostate didn’t like it much, he could always return it as the clerk had explained earlier. 

 

Once they were made presentable, Lavellan and Dorian made their way down the street with Cole at their side to the Denny’s hoping to obtain something edible. After a long conversation and a lot of staring at menu options, if the photos on the menus were any indication, everything they looked at made their empty stomachs cry out in hunger. They settled on a dozen Deluxe pancake breakfasts hoping that would be enough to sate their raving appetites. 

 

When they returned they all piled into one room everyone claiming a space on the beds as they sat around enjoying their meals. Varric had managed to talk Cole into trying a pancake sprinkled in cinnamon sugar with a dollop of whipped cream and a handful of berries adorning it. At first the spirit was apprehensive. Protesting that he doesn’t need to eat to sustain himself. But Varric finally managed to coax the young man into trying it. That it wouldn’t hurt to try. Cole’s apprehension quickly melted to approval upon the first bite. His eyes widened as his mind wrapped itself around the sweet flavors of the cinnamon and berries. The delicate creaminess of the whipped topping.

 

“I wonder if spirits can get a sugar high?” Dorian mused as he flicked a blueberry into his mouth. 

 

“Oh I hope so.” Varric chuckled, watching Cole’s delight with each bite. “Kid’s got one hell of a sweet tooth.”

 

“Where’s Solas?” Lavellan questioned as he plucked the strawberry off of his stack of pancakes before Dorian could swipe it and popped it in his mouth, giving the tevinter mage a teasing smile as he held the strawberry between his teeth showing off his prize before eating it.

 

“Oh you are the devil.” Honeyed words fell from his lips as he returned a devilish smile telling Lavellan he was in for it later if the mischievous look in the mage’s eyes was anything to show for it.

 

“I think he’s still sleeping.” Bull managed between large bites of his own food, a mixture of bacon and eggs piled together on his plate. 

 

“Was sleeping.” Solas’ voice came from the doorway to the next room.

 

“Did we wake you?” Lavellan’s voice lost it’s teasing tone and became more apologetic.

 

“Not at all inquisitor.” The elven mage reassured before taking a place on the adjacent bed near the window. The Iron Bull passed Solas his dinner to which the mage accepted, studying the odd presentation of fruit and whipped topping forming a smiling face. He prodded it with a fork absently before taking a piece of banana and nibbling at it.

 

Lavellan who was now fending off the berry thieving Dorian, nudged the tevinter away, taking note of the solemn cloud that fixed itself around Solas. “Something troubles you.” It was a statement bent to sound more as a question. 

 

There came a thoughtful silence as Solas weighed his words. “It is unnecessary to worry at the moment. Please, pay me no mind.”

 

“Lighten up chuckles.” Varric nudged. “You’ll make the pancakes start to frown.” He joked as he gave Cole the cinnamon coated whipped topping from his stack. The spirit took it gratefully gaining Solas’ interest as he stared at the elated young man. He appeared as if he wished to say something but retracted the thought and merely shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!


	3. Medieval to Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's try to blend in. Cole likes hats, cats and cosplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I really love hearing what you guys think. This chapter is going to have Dorian/Lavellan fluff and some slow bits as the boys try to become accustomed to the modern world. The ball should get rolling soon though as they begin to explore. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed so I can only write every now and then on a computer or use my phone which is a slow painful process. Also I've had a recent death in the family, graduation and multiple massive events I had to coordinate or attend. So as the next few days calm down, I will be writing more often and hopefully publish the next chapter a heck of a lot faster.
> 
> Enjoy!

While the other's turned in for the evening, taking up their respective beds. Varric and Cole took up one bed and Solas took the other in one room. In the other, The Iron Bull had a bed to himself, his size dictating a majority of the space. The other bed was shared by Lavellan and Dorian. The Tevinter mage was stretched out comfortably like a cat, taking up more space than necessary but Lavellan knew this was a tactic used by Dorian to get the Dalish rogue to cuddle close unless he wanted to fall off the mattress. Lavellan rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side taking up as little space as he could while allowing his thoughts to drift though they didn't get far when a soft creak came from the adjoining doorway. Lavellan looked up as the door opened slowly and the lithe form of the elven mage entered the room. The soft glow of an orb of magic hovered above his head aiding his navigation through the darkness.

 

Lavellan sat up slowly, moving so as not to wake the sleeping Tevinter nestled closely. “Solas?” Lavellan whispered drawing the gaze of the mage.

 

“I did not mean to wake you but I wished to have a word.” Solas spoke softly, his tone apologetic but hinting something more. Concern maybe.

 

“No, it’s fine. I can’t sleep.” Lavellan got up slowly and quietly made his way towards the mage. Both slipped through the front door and stood in the dim glow of dying street lamps. Solas dismissed his orb of light and glanced out at the strange suburban landscape. Lavellan admitted, it was nothing like the view of the mountain ranges from the battlements of Skyhold. Lavellan studied the elf, watching his relaxed posture as if this were merely another trip into the fade. Well, who knows, it just might be. “What did you want to speak to me about?” Lavellan asked as he leaned back against the wall near the doorway of his room, arms folded. The distant sounds of car horns and screeching tires pierced the night. Then came the heavy thudding of music blasting through speakers, the throb of a bass in a car nearby. The light pollution offered no sign of the stars above, blocking out the simple joining beauty of both their worlds. It made Lavellan wonder how people could stray so far from nature and all it's wonders to live as such. The first few hours in this world was mesmerizing but after the trip to the shopping center he realized how distant and closed off people were from one another. It seemed a depressing way to live life in his opinion.

 

After a moment of Solas’ silent contemplation, he finally spoke. “It's about this world and it’s connection to the fade.”

 

Solas paused as if weighing his next words carefully. Lavellan furrowed his brow as the elf began to speak again. “The veil is thinner here. The fade weaker, almost non-existent and magic-” He released a deep sigh of sadness. “all but lost. What shreds of it still linger in this world are few and far between. Too little to be of any use to anyone. It is old and frail.”

 

“What does that mean? Are we stuck here?” Lavellan’s voice was strained with urgency.

 

“I do not believe so. We should be able to get back home but it will take time and patience.” Solas reassured. “It does not mean we can not explore and learn more about this world and it's many advancements. It could be valuable to the Inquisition when we return.”

 

Lavellan thought about this. It's true. There is much that could be learned from this world but they should continue to remain vigilant and be prepared to move at the first sign of trouble. He didn't trust this world. Much of what he's seen thus far has made him uneasy.

 

Lavellan sighed. “I'll leave it to you then.”

 

Solas gave a curt nod of approval. “Good night Lethallin.” The elven mage parted, slipping back into his room, leaving Lavellan standing in the cool night air alone with his thoughts.

 

After a long silence, Lavellan sighed, finding his tired mind could string no more thoughts together coherently and retired back to his room. As he crawled into bed, he felt Dorian roll onto his side and wrap his arms lovingly around his torso. The Tevinter shivered against the dalish. “Brr. You're cold. Here, let me warm you up.” The mage purred into the dalish’s ear, drawing him closer into his bare chested embrace. Lavellan gave a tired laugh and let the Tevinter mage wrap his arms securely around his waist and nuzzle his neck. The tevinter’s body radiating heat as if he were an embodiment of the sun itself. Lavellan gave no protest and simply tucked himself closer, thawing his chilled skin and smiled softly in the comfortable embrace of his lover.

  
  
  


Lavellan couldn't remember when he fell asleep but he was awoken by a strong welcoming aroma and the excited chatter of Cole and Varric as the dwarven writer regaled the young man with one of his many great tales of Kirkwall. The Dalish elf untangled himself from the mess of Tevinter limbs locked around his torso and twisted sheets wrapped around his legs. He carefully lifted Dorian’s head off his shoulder and rested it on the pillows as he slipped out from under the warmth of the blankets into the chill of the early morning. He made his way through the adjoining door to where the dwarf and the spirit sat. Varric on one of the only chairs in the room, reclined back lazily while Cole sat cross legged on the bed watching him intently. “Look who’s finally up!” Varric broke in the midst of the story to greet the other rogue.

 

“Morning.” Lavellan yawned as he reached back and tied his hair into a ponytail using one of the hair ties on his wrist.

 

“Coffee?” Varric questioned as he gestured towards the coffee pot half filled with the bitter early morning fix. Lavellan gave a half smile that tore open into another yawn as he poured the black brew into a little cup supplied by the hotel. He examined the sugar packets piled next to the pot and ripped them open, emptying the sweetener into his brew. He took a sip and frowned slightly at the overpowering bitterness and grabbed two more packets while Varric finished his story of how him and Hawke managed to fight their way through a crowded tavern of pissed off mercenaries. A bounty hunter Hawke had been tracking claimed the two men had a large sum of money on their heads. The result was an immediate uproar of brandished blades and thrown chairs as all the men attacked with greed filled eyes.

 

Cole watched the dwarf mesmerized as he described the fight with a flourish of detail accompanied by dramatic reenactments of men getting struck by Hawke’s fist and their bewildered looks. Lavellan chuckled watching the two until the story ended. He sipped at his coffee, satisfied with the balance of bitter and sweet. The brew worked its magic, waking his sleep laden brain. “Where’s Bull and Solas?” Lavellan questioned half expecting to find the large Qunari up at the crack of dawn.

 

Varric smirked at the awe filled look the young spirit gave him before he turned towards the dalish. “They went for a walk, Bull wanted a chance to explore. I think they were playing a mental game of chess while they were at it.”

 

Lavellan nodded, remembering the first time he heard the two playing it. Randomly throwing out board positions. At first lavellan was a little confused until three moves later his mind caught up with the notion. He couldn't imagine playing a game without a physical board in front of him or fathom how the two could remember where their pieces were placed to begin with. “Wouldn't that draw too much attention to us?” He asked.

 

“Nah. I think Solas said the people here do something called Cosplay. They dress up as weird things all the time and walk around in public.” Varric explained.

 

“Cosplay? How did Solas find out about that?” Lavellan asked.

 

Varric shrugged. “I think he heard about it while we were looking for information yesterday.”

 

“A really nice lady showed us a video about it. The people wore really funny clothes. The hats were the best part. I never thought there could be so many different ones.” The young spirit smiled widely at the idea. “So many colors.”

 

Lavellan smiled. It was a strange sight. He never thought Cole would be so at ease here. The young man seemed so jumpy and confused. But the simple fascination he had with all of the new things in this world was refreshing from his usual uneasy fearful demeanor. As if he's always walking on glass, afraid of taking the wrong step.

  
  
  


It was nearing noon and Lavellan was beginning to grow concerned with the increased absence of two of his companions. Dorian had gotten up an hour prior and spent a good amount of time enjoying the shower. At one point he called for Lavellan because he supposedly forgot to grab a towel but when the dalish entered the bathroom, he was in arm's reach of the crafty Tevinter. Dorian reached out to grab the towel from the elf but instead grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the downpour with him, gaining a surprised yelp from the elf. “Dorian!” The elf tried to build up a wall of annoyance but the large smile eventually cracked it's facade with one look at the golden eyes boring into him hungrily.

 

The tevinter’s mouth quirked playfully and the amount of mischief held in his expression was the only warning given. The mage easily undressed the elf beneath the warm water washing over them like their own little rainstorm. His mouth marking the newly exposed flesh and caressing Lavellan hips. A soft gasp slipped past Lavellan’s lips as Dorian breathed, kissing the crook of his neck. “ _Amatus.”_

“You made me fetch you a towel just for this?” Lavellan raised an eyebrow, facing the Tevinter and running fingers through his wet hair, drawing it out of the mage's face.

 

The mage gave another playful smile, tilting his head to the side and leaning in to capture the elf’s lips, kissing him softly. After a few heartbeats, he drew back. “The towel was for you, _amatus_.” The smile grew larger.

 

Lavellan fixed his expression back to one of annoyance but he was impressed by the mage’s plan. It was romantic. Until the large thunderous boom that came from outside the room accompanied by a loud voice announcing “We're back.” with obvious excitement. The voice belonging to The Iron Bull and the boom Lavellan could only imagine was Bull kicking open the door or smacking his horns on the entrance.

 

The tevinter mage grumbled his disappointment. “So much for that.” The two hurried up and finished rinsing off. Lavellan wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the sleeping quarters to retrieve clean dry clothes while Dorian took his time primping himself in front of the bathroom mirror.

 

Bull stood over the far bed with his arms full of bags. A delicious aroma beckoned him, waking his appetite to a ravenous state. As he pulled on his boxers, he wrapped the damp towel around his shoulders occasionally using it to rub the remaining water out of his hair and catch any stray droplets streaking down his neck. He slipped on a pair of jeans and dug around in search of his belt. “What did you guys get?” Lavellan asked as he successfully found his belt tossed in a pile of Dorian’s clothes.

 

“Sandwiches,” Bull raised the paper bags with food in them before setting them on the side table. “and…...cell phones. I think that's what they call them. We got the cheapest they had.” He dumped the contents of the other bag on the bed. The only cell phones he'd seen were the ones the people on the streets had and all of them were bigger and flatter with bright light coming from them. These were small, compact with a flip screen and many numbered buttons. The screens were small and the light was a bit dim compared to the others.

  
  


After everyone was dressed, Solas gathered them all into his room where they sat around eating sandwiches while he gave them a tutorial on how to use the devices. He explained the numbers and showed everyone what the store clerk showed him. After a long time of repeated explanations and bickering, they managed to get all of the phones programmed with one another's numbers. Dorian and Cole were absorbed in the ring tone options and camera functions. Varric went through his renaming all his contacts with their respective nicknames. Dorian became Sparkler. Solas was Chuckles. Cole was kid and so on. Solas didn't seemed very interested in his and simply tucked it away in his pocket. Bull assigned each person their own speed dial number since he had trouble with pressing the buttons given his over sized fingers.

 

After everyone was finishing up their lunch, Solas withdrew a map of the area he had picked up depicting different interesting local places to check out. Museums, zoos, theaters, music halls, parks, etc. The group discussed a few ground rules for the time being until they figure out how to get back home.

 

**_Rule #1:_ **

_Always travel in pairs._

 

**_Rule #2:_ **

_No use of magic or weapons unless absolutely dire._

 

**_Rule #3:_ **

_Draw as least amount of attention possible._

 

**_Rule #4:_ **

_Always keep in contact and check in with each other regularly._

 

As a result of Rule #4, Solas created a group message so checking in would be easier and to ensure nobody would be left out of the loop.

 

**_Rule #5:_ **

_Curfew is midnight._

 

This rule got a lot of slack from Dorian and Varric. Which wasn't very surprising. Dorian looked to Lavellan as a voice of reason but the Dalish rogue simply shrugged. He understood Solas’ reasoning. No matter what world they were in, night time always brought trouble with it and it would be better for everyone if they were all back by the curfew. “It still gives you time to explore at night.”

 

“But-” Dorian made to protest.

 

“Just go along with it. Humor me, please.” Lavellan pleaded. He watched as Dorian’s rebellious spark dwindled into a softened smile of understanding.

 

“Fine. But I'm doing this just because you asked me to amatus.” The tevinter spoke softly, defeated easily enough by the elf’s large pleading blue eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Lavellan sighed. As amusing as it was watching Dorian he fired up, they were in too small of a space and tensions could easily skyrocket and that is the last thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment of what you think. It is really appreciated. Thank you to those leaving comments and sticking with me through this.


	4. Modern Trouble Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions go exploring and trouble ensues. Dorian gets frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I'm getting busier again with work which is a welcome distraction right now. Also my niece was just born and her big sister's first birthday is coming up so I'm busy planning that as well as a summer festival and an open house event. 
> 
> But I will continue to keep making updates as long as I'm not too distracted or I'm not plagued by writer's block. I've also been trying to juggle working on two different Witcher ficts and a main fantasy story. So I'm busy as per usual on all accounts.
> 
> Thank you once again for keeping up and reading along. It makes me very happy to see people enjoying my story. Please drop a comment when you can, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on this story. 
> 
> Also as a side note, you may have noticed Dorian being repetitively clock blocked throughout the story, mostly by Iron Bull. That is me getting a kick out of Dorian not always getting what he wants. Plus, it can't always be that easy. So while poor Dorian continues to strive for his desires, I will continue to toss obstacles in our heroes paths for your enjoyment.
> 
> I'm mean I know but I love it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and once again, thank you for your loyal readership and sticking with my bizarre story thus far.

Dorian wasted little time once the group meeting had ended and the rules had been laid out. He took up a copy of one of Solas’ maps of the area and ventured forth, pulling Lavellan along by his side. The first place on the improvised agenda was a music store nearby. The tevinter mage was eager to learn about this world's customs and styles. He's witnessed fashion and now he endeavored to investigate their finer arts such as music, literature, art and wine. Because no day is complete without a nice wine to compliment it.

 

At the music store they had an electronic panel of different genres of popular music at the moment. Dorian observed the couple that listened with the headphones, playing different genres and sliding through the music videos on the touch screen. He raised an eyebrow at Lavellan when the panel was free and dragged him over to it, putting headphones on them both and inspecting the playlist on the screen. The first he clicked on was _Stairway to Heaven_ by Led Zeppelin. They listened for a bit, Lavellan liked the opening to the song but Dorian simply scrunched up his nose. Next was _Highway to Hell_ by AC/DC.

 

Lavellan nodded to the music, he frowned when Dorian changed it to _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert. After the first stanza, Lavellan laughed. “This is definitely your song.” He teased.

 

“Oh yes, because I am definitely here for your entertainment _amatus_.” He spoke seductively as he leaned forward and kissed Lavellan.

 

Lavellan’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he forced himself to pull away. “We're supposed to be lying low.” Lavellan reminded.

 

“What fun is that?” Dorian’s eyes glistened with mischief as he closed the distance. Lavellan rolled his eyes and kissed Dorian on the forehead as he reached over to the panel, changing the song. _Asking For It_ by Shinedown played next. Now this caught both of their interests. They spent the rest of the time scrolling through the pop and rock songs. Occasionally diverting into Country and Blues. Rap and hip-hop were an instant no. Neither of them understood anything the rapper was saying and skrillex grated on Dorian’s nerves saying something along the lines of it sounding like a dying druffalo being ripped to shreds by a group of arcane horrors.

 

German techno was questionable. Lavellan found it very interesting since the video on the screen showed how the sound waves danced and rippled, twisting and swirling in the colors. Dubstep was much the same. Dorian had almost completely cut that option out until Lavellan came across a dubstep violinist. This renewed Dorian’s interest in the style. They explored a bit further listening to classic hits from The Beatles, Aerosmith, Johnny Cash, (which both of them listened to further. Dorian adored the sad but rebellious sound of his songs.), Elvis Presley, Willie Nelson and a variety of other classic country and rock artists.

 

Dorian’s interest in the music was short lived as he quickly grew bored and before Lavellan knew it, Dorian was dragging him off to another exciting place on the map.

 

* * *

 

 

As the day went on and reached the mid afternoon, Varric and Iron Bull were itching to visit a tavern and get their drink on. Cole found himself missing the tavern as well, but not for the drinking purpose. He missed the life it had and all the people that frequented it. Varric opened up one of the maps, finding the spot Solas had marked on all of them, showing where their hotel rooms were. He looked through the table of contents, finding the symbol for a bar and off the three of them went. Giving Solas a heads up as they hurried out the door. The elf simply sighed in response and shook his head before the door shut completely.

 

Varric and Iron Bull found a little bar a few blocks away. It was a decent walk compared to the pub in Skyhold. Varric imagined this would be considered the equivalent of running the length of the battlements a dozen times. He wouldn't have attempted the trek were he not in dire need to get hammered. All this crazy futuristic world shit was too much for him to absorb all at once and he believed it went against his personal code to have been forced to go this long in this world while sober. He was more then happy when he laid eyes on the sign out front. A line of bikes sat out front and a couple massive burly guys who resembled Blackwall stood guard over them, smoking their cigarettes. They wore thick black leather jackets and vests with skulls embroidered on the backs. They folded their arms and watched the approaching trio with suspicion.

 

“They don't look very happy to see us.” Cole observed, partially hiding behind Bull as they approached the bar.

 

Varric chuckled softly. “It's okay kid. They can't hurt you if they can't see you.”

 

“I can already tell this is going to be a good night.” Iron Bull mused as they entered the wide open doors of the bar. The stench of alcohol and old tobacco burned their nostrils as they made their way to the only spot in the bar. A recently vacated corner booth that gave them a perfect view of the entire establishment. They slid into the booth, Bull taking up a majority of one side while Varric took up the other, Cole positioned comfortably between them. Perfectly protected by his companions on either side.

 

A moment later, a waitress attended their table. She had long black hair swept up into a haphazard bun, a few strands escaping, displaying her weary appearance. She tucked them behind her ear but the attempt was futile as they fell free when she glanced down at the other patrons who whistled as she passed. She froze, taking in the strange sight of the trio. Her eyes mostly on Iron Bull and his massive horns. She wore a black t-shirt that advertised the bar and short jean shorts. The shorts accenting her ass and showing off her long tan legs. The t-shirt was tight fitting, expressing her curves and breasts. To Varric’s surprise, she looked remarkably like Josephine. Same dark skin and golden eyes, same face but lacking the modesty and the air of political politeness. This girl snapped her gum with her tongue and asked with strained joy. “So, what will ya’ll be drinking tonight?” The woman also lacked the Orlesian accent that was so Josephine.

 

Varric looked to Bull with a smirk as he said “Get us the strongest booze you got.”

 

The woman snapped her gum lazily as she addressed Cole. “Are you even old enough to be drinking?”

 

Cole’s eyes widened when he realized she could see him. He shrunk back into the worn leather cushion sheepishly. “I-I don't drink.” He admitted, the cracked leather creaking in protest to his movement.

 

“The kid just likes to tag along.” Varric chuckled.

 

“I like seeing all the people.” Cole added.

 

The woman rolled her eyes. “Okay then.” Before turning to head back towards the bar.

 

Varric and Iron Bull started talking about spy systems and habits. Bull making fun of the spymasters in Varric’s books. As their drinks arrived, the conversations became more in-depth as well as ridiculous as they regaled one another with stories of their past exploits. Varric on his adventures with Hawke back at Kirkwall and Iron Bull telling of past contracts the Bull’s Chargers took on. All the while Cole sat happily between the two listening intently with large eyes in complete awe of the elder men's tales. A dozen or so stories later and a bottle or two of whiskey emptied on the table and the trio were lively with raucous banter. Their little booth filled with hearty laughter that bellowed over the other patrons. As the night went on and time grew later, the two men were helpfully reminded by the little spirit of Solas’s **Rule #5.**

 

The two rolled their eyes at the spirit’s comment as he eyed the clock on the far wall. Varric sighed “The kid's right Tiny. Rules are rules for a reason.” His voice was wistful as he gave his glass a long thoughtful look before downing the last of the golden liquid. He slammed the glass down on the wooden surface upside down with a fulfilled exhale. Bull chuckled as he emptied another bottle and sat it on the counter before pulling himself off the bench, wobbling a bit as he stood up.

 

“What's wrong Tiny? Can't hold your liquor?” Varric teased as he got to his feet, swaying slightly as Bull laughed at the dwarf’s comment.

 

“You don't seem to be holding your liquor all that well either Varric.” The qunari observed as the dwarfs first step turned into three as his feet shuffled hurriedly over one another to keep his balance.

 

Quietly Cole slid out of the booth, nervously watching both men. He played with the rim of his beanie, rolling the edges of the soft material between his fingers as he followed them through the drunken crowd and out the front doors. The spirit breathed a bit easier in the cool night air as he pulled his beanie over his blonde hair and adjusted it comfortably. His eyes watching as the two men traded friendly barbs back and forth, teasing each other about their drinking limit as they shuffled back and forth across the sidewalk, Bull nearly catching his horns on a lamp post across from the bar entrance.

 

He backed up, bumping into one of the burly bearded men from earlier. The man whipped around, red faced and reeking of alcohol. “Watch it freak!” The man growled. “I'll beat you to a fucking pulp.” He threatened, glaring at the large qunari.

 

Varric chuckled with amusement. “I think that's a challenge Tiny.” He leaned against the lamp post to hold himself up as he watched Bull straightened up.

 

“That wouldn't be very smart.” Iron Bull advised.

 

“Varric…” Cole whispered softly to the dwarf, his voice laced with obvious concern.

 

“Don't worry Kid, he'll be fine.” Varric said, waving off Cole’s attempts at protest.

 

The burly man spit off to the side and stepped forward. Three more of his companions stepped up behind him. Iron Bull smirked.”Four against one, now that isn't very fair…” Bull began as he cracked his knuckles. “for you.” He finished as the burly man threw the first punch. There was a mad rush for the qunari as all four men attacked at once.

 

* * *

 

 

Dorian and Lavellan had just finished walking through an art museum and stepped out onto the steps after viewing a late night exhibition. Dorian spent a majority of the time sampling the wine and champagne offered to those viewing the showing and poking fun at many of the expressionist paintings. Themore morbid paintings that focused on darkness and pain and death caught Dorian’s eye far more then the happier brighter coloured exibits that Lavellan admired to which Dorian criticized more harshly then he did most fashion. Even so, Lavellan found he rather enjoyed himself. As they descended the steps of the museum, he laced his fingers with Dorian’s, their hands swaying between them as they walked towards the large fountain outside the building. The water illuminated by multicolored lights that changed color every thirty seconds or so.

 

Dorian leaned against the smooth pale stone wall surrounding the water. Beside him stood Lavellan who quietly admired the beauty of the fountain and it's lights. The tevinter smiled softly as he drew their joined hands up and kissed each of Lavellan’s knuckles. The elf’s cheeks were shaded a soft red that was nearly camouflaged by the red lights from the water, casting shadows across his fair features. “You look marvelous _amatus.”_ Dorian complimented between kisses. He moved from his knuckles up his arm as he used his free arm to draw the elf closer, tucking him up against his chest between his body and the wall. His lips pecked along his forearm to his bicep, then dotted along his shoulder and slowed to lingering kisses along the dalish’s neck. A soft gasp slipped past his lips as his cheeks and ears turned red, the crimson tips peering past his long black locks.

 

“Dorian.” Lavellan chuckled nervously, surprised at the tevinter mage’s nonchalant display of affection. Normally he'd be worried about other's seeing and tongues wagging about the inquisitor’s lover. He was always careful, fearing what ill words would be shared amongst the masses about them. Afraid it would harm the inquisitors standing and cause his followers to lose their respect for him. But now, in this new world Dorian threw caution to the wind and followed his desires with reckless abandon. It was definitely exciting but Lavellan was reminded by a small voice in the back of his mind that was akin to Solas’ telling them to avoid attracting unnecessary attention.

 

Dorian nipped at the crook of Lavellan’s neck eliciting a soft moan from the elf. His face burned hotter with embarrassment as the fear of someone seeing them was all too real. Dorian trailed along his neck to nibble on the elf’s earlobe, whispering softly into his ear. “How's it feel to be a little bad, _amatus?”_

 

“Dorian.” Lavellan breathed as the tevinter purred into his ear. The rumble of his throat driving a shiver along his skin.

 

Dorian prowled along his skin like a hungry predator, marking what was his. A territorial yearning sharpening his golden eyes to a dangerous predatory gaze that held the elf frozen with excitement and apprehension. Lavellan shivered as the tevinter’s free hand slid along his torso, wrapping around his hips and closing what little space was left between their bodies so as not to leave room enough for the cool night's breeze to slip past. Dorian traced Lavellan’s jawline with his teeth, nipping lightly then licking the red mark left behind before reaching his final objective. He nibbled on the dalish’s lower lip teasingly before going in for the kill with a deep hungry kiss. His tongue easing it's way past the elf's lips. Lavellan parted them allowing full access to Dorian’s eager tongue that probed around his mouth as if feeling out everything that was his.

 

Lavellan had begun to return the favor, kissing back when his pocket began to vibrate. A faint ringing accompanying it, almost lost in the sound of the rushing water of the fountain. By the second ring, it grew louder until Lavellan pulled away, breaking the kiss as his free hand searched his pocket for the small device.

 

“For fucks sake.” Dorian groaned in obvious frustration as their moment was once again interrupted.

 

“I'm sorry.” Lavellan apologized as he withdrew the phone, giving Dorian an apologetic half smile as he read the caller ID. “It's Cole.” Lavellan explained, concern crossing his features. Dorian just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the stone wall as Lavellan answered on the third ring. “Hey Cole. What's up?”

 

Dorian crossed his arms, his left hand still laced awkwardly with Lavellan’s. His features formed his signature pout as he glared annoyedly into the distance. His eyes focusing on a potted bush. He silently willed the bush to burst into flames. His anger rising with every second the bush remained unburned. He wished to set something ablaze but was certain that would be frowned upon as well.

  
His attention was half on the phone conversation until he heard Lavellan’s voice shift to concern as he tried to calm the frantic young spirit on the other end of the line. Dorian’s anger was forgotten for a moment as he shifted his gaze from the bush to his dalish lover. “Calm down Cole. Now slow down and tell me exactly what happened.” Lavellan explained. There was a moment of silence then. “Okay, then what.”

 

He squeezed lavellan’s hand reassuringly as the elf tried to guide the spirit through the explanation. His expression becoming more and more worried by the passing second. Now Dorian was growing concerned and his nerves were getting shorter with the suspense of the prolonged silence. “Okay. Just stay where you are Cole. We're on our way. We'll be there in little bit. Just hang on.” Lavellan reassured before hanging up.

 

He released a deep sigh before speaking, his eyes lingering on the cracks of the sidewalk before them before rising to meet the tevinter’s worried golden orbs. “Iron Bull and Varric got themselves arrested.”


	5. Rule #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into more trouble.
> 
> Solas isn't happy.
> 
> Dorian pushes Lavellan's patience.

It was all a blur to the little spirit. It had been a whirlwind of motion as the bikers attacked The Iron Bull. He had allowed them to make the first move and in their drunken state, they were more than eager to do so. Even with all four bikers piling on the qunari warrior all at once, Bull had no trouble knocking them back and swinging them around. At one point one of the biker’s had latched onto Bull’s horn trying to bring him down to the ground. The poor man was lifted into the air and swung around until his hands slipped from the appendage, sending the man flying back to skid painfully across the sidewalk.

 

Cole watched from the sidelines, his back pressed against the outer wall of the bar in an attempt to stay out of the fight. His features knitted into a frown as his forehead creased with worry. Varric on the other hand was more than entertained by the whole scene, laughing and cheering, encouraging both sides to continue the fight. Things got even more worrisome for the young spirit when the sound of sirens came in the distance, closing in proximity to them. He watched as many patrons that had earlier been lingering in the street to watch the uproar, now scrambled inside at the sound. 

 

The only people who seemed unphased by the impending sound were the five men caught in the fight and the two bystanders being Varric and himself. Bull was a mass of drunken hearty laughter while the bikers were a heap of groans and curses. Cole couldn't tell if their stumbling and faltered punches were from the beating Bull was dishing out or the fact they were equally as inebriated as his dwarven and qunari companions.

 

The sound of the sirens were deafening as multiple white vehicles adorned with flashing blue and red lights turned the corner and pulled up to the front of the bar in a semi circle. Cole watched as many men in matching dark blue uniforms exited the vehicles and approached the fight which was still going on even after a couple of the uniformed men stepped in to pry the bikers off of the qunari. A couple of the officers held up small black devices that intrigued Cole. They reminded him of tiny versions of Bianca only without the slot and limbs for arrows. He was tempted to investigate them further when one of the officers pulled the trigger. Two small black prongs shot out attached to wires leading back to the device. The prongs stuck into the side of one of the bikers who was adamant to continue his futile assault on the massive qunari. The man had pushed one of the officers away as they tried to cuff him. Now he lied on the ground screaming and twitching awkwardly.

 

Bull stood appearing victorious in the fight with barely a scratch on him. A hearty laugh bellowed from deep within his chest. He turned to face Varric when two prongs were shot into his shoulder blades. Bull easily brushed it off with a laugh as he turned back to face the uniformed men. Cole could sense the men were terrified of the Qunari. He heard their fear of the strange monstrous man before them. Another set of prongs was shot into Bull’s chest. This time they weren’t met with drunken laughter but a look of warning. A look that said all too well that the Ben-Hassrath spy wasn't too pleased with this charade. As he reached back to pull the first set out of his back, two more sets sunk into the meaty flesh of his pecs. Bull staggered, his right arm twitched oddly in response.

 

Varric stepped forward with concern in his voice. He realized quickly that the fun was over. He moved to position himself between the qunari and the officers, in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was thick in the air. “Now now. Everybody just needs to calm down. This is all unnecessary.”

 

Varric tried to persuade but the uniformed men weren't having any of it. One of them moved forward and handcuffed Varric and started moving him towards the other vehicles where the bikers were put when there came a loud thud. Varric turned in bewilderment, pulling against the direction of the officer to see the qunari had collapsed. Another set of prongs latched onto his other shoulder. His good eye rolling back in his head. Varric blurted “What are you doing to him?! Bull!” He screamed pulling out of the officer’s grip and running to the qunari’s side. “Bull!” The dwarf was frantic as he examined the prongs, cursing loudly.

 

Varric could hear the sound of boots rushing up on him from behind. He looked up at Cole who stood silently, still pressed closely against the wall. Varric knew the officer’s didn't see him, either that or they didn't care enough to involve him. Varric spoke quickly. “Kid, remember what I showed you? Call the Inquisitor cause we just fucked up.”

 

Cole nodded already fumbling for the phone in his pocket as two officers dragged Varric towards one of the vehicles. It took five officers to drag Iron Bull’s unconscious form away, all the while, Cole had slipped away around the corner out of sight to call the others for help. He fumbled with the keypad, frustrated and frantic to remember what Varric had showed him earlier. After a few attempts and failures, the caller ID showed the name of the intended recipient.  _ Inquisitor Lavellan. _

  
  
  
  
  


All that led up to now as Cole paced nervously back and forth in front of the police station eagerly awaiting Lavellan’s arrival. He had followed the spirit of Varric and Bull to this location, feeling the fade within them pulling him. Once he found the station, he had arrived in time to watch the officers maneuver the massive qunari into the station but he was too afraid to enter alone. Thankfully enough he didn't have to. He felt a small weight lift from his chest when he spotted the dalish rogue and the tevinter mage come sprinting across the street to greet the little spirit. 

 

They stood in the shadows of the station, just out of view of the entrance. Dorian looked amused by the sight while Lavellan just looked tired. By now it was well beyond midnight and the elf was certain a specific elven apostate was furious at their prolonged absence. The elf could already hear the lecture awaiting him back at the hotel. Though it wasn't his fault exactly that they broke  **Rule #5.**

 

He sighed knowing all too well their was little he could do about it now. He'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. At the moment, his focus was on getting Bull and Varric home safely. “So what’s the plan?” Dorian inquired, folding his arms as he stood beside Cole.

 

“We go in and tell them it was a misunderstanding.” Lavellan sighed plainly.

 

“Really? Just like that? No glamorous diversions or romantic storming of the castle?” Dorian’s interest seemed a bit deflated. “That's a shame. I was really looking forward to a bit of fun.”

 

Lavellan rolled his eyes and pecked the tevinter mage on the cheek. “You've been having fun all day.” The elf reminded.

 

“Yes but the  _ real  _ fun keeps getting interrupted by that lumbering oaf.” Dorian huffed. “Admit it, you've noticed as well. I believe he does it on purpose.” The mage gave a mock pout to add flair to his point. Though Lavellan did notice Bull’s coincidental interruptions for a while now, even before the incident at the temple. He assumed it was just a sign from the universe telling Dorian he can't always get what he wants no matter how much he pouts. Lavellan certainly wasn't going to agree with the mage over it either. He knew it would only inflate his ego further.

 

Lavellan simply just rolled his eyes and started for the doors of the station with the mage in tow, the little spirit right at their heels. “You know how ridiculous that sounds, right?” The elf continued the conversation.

 

“Ridiculous but incredibly probable. We  _ are _ talking about a jealous Ben-Hassrath spy. I wouldn't put anything past him.” Dorian pointed out, his tone edging on the conspiratorial.

 

This gained a chuckle in response from the elf as they slipped through the glass double doors and glanced around. There was a reception desk on the far wall. A thick plate of glass separating it from the rest of the room. Next to the glass was a solid black door with a single tiny fire rated window in it. A narrow strip of glass allowing the patrons of the waiting room who eagerly awaited their companions to peer down the long narrow empty hallway to the holding cells. Between the entrance and the glass window were four rows of three chairs each. The chairs were black and made of cheap plastic, with a flimsy back and fragile looking arms. Two vending machines were on the adjacent side of the room. One with food and the other with drinks ranging from bottled water and soda to pricy iced coffees and energy drinks. Beside the vending machines were two drinking fountains. One small one for children and a taller one for adults. 

 

Behind the glass wall at the receptionist window was a single woman who watched the trio with bored interest. She glanced up to greet them with a tired half smile before returning to her paperwork. Her brown eyes barely registering their appearance in the process. Her brown hair tied back in a neat ponytail, a single strand hung free which she twirled absentmindedly around her finger as she concentrated on her reports. She wore the same uniform as the other officers though hers appeared to be newer than the others. 

 

Cole hung back near the entrance as Lavellan walked through the empty waiting room to the window and gave his most polite and genuinely apologetic smile. “Excuse me. I am sorry to bother you miss but two of our companions seemed to have caused you a bit of trouble. I was wondering if there is anyway they may be released.”

 

The woman looked up from her stack of paperwork to study the dalish rogue for a moment before turning to her computer, her fingers poised over the keyboard to type. “What are their names?”

 

Lavellan smiled a bit relieved. “Varric Tethras and The Iron Bull.”

 

The woman stared at Lavellan for a moment as if he were joking. Dorian interjected. “One's pint sized and the other looks like a beast of burden with massive horns.”

 

“Dorian.” Lavellan scolded turning around and swatting the tevinter’s hand as he gestured to show what the qunari’s horns looked like making a mocking face in the process.

 

“What? If he didn't act like an animal and made such a scene in the process, we wouldn't be in this situation.” Dorian protested, knowing all too well he was getting on Lavellan’s nerves. “I say this is divine justice for interrupting us earlier.” Dorian cupped Lavellan’s buttocks with one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze just out of view of the woman and with his body blocking any prying eyes from behind.

 

Lavellan’s face flushed red with embarrassment as he glared at the tevinter. A hiss of warning hanging on the tip of his tongue but he was forced to swallow it and allow the mage to silently molest his backside until he finished his business at the desk. He gave the mage a look that said he was in trouble later.

 

As the woman turned away from the two and went into another room, out of view and earshot, Dorian leaned over Lavellan’s shoulder and purred into his ear. “I know that look. That one that says I'm in trouble. I bet you're thinking of a hundred ways to punish me right now, aren't you?”

 

Lavellan’s cheeks burned red until it spilled over, coloring the tips of his ears. Before the elf could return with a smart quip, the woman returned with wide disbelieving eyes. She sat down at her chair and stared at her screen a moment more before speaking to the elf, appearing to be slightly distracted in the process. “They'll be right out.” She stared back at her screen then added. “You're not from around here, are you?”

 

“What gave it away?” Dorian inquired from over Lavellan’s shoulder. The sarcasm practically dripping from his lips.

 

Lavellan swatted him away then gave another apologetic smile. “No, we're not. Again, I am sincerely sorry for any trouble they may have caused you. Normally those two are well behaved but you get a bit of liquor in them and they get a little rowdy.”

 

“I don't envy you sir. You keep very interesting company.” She joked lightheartedly. 

 

“You have no idea.” Dorian commented playfully, squeezing Lavellan’s buttocks teasingly.

 

The officer appeared not to catch Dorian’s comment as she continued. “You're lucky. The call ended up just being a complaint. Nobody was seriously hurt and there are no charges against them. It would appear your friends acted in self defense anyway so they get off with just a warning.” She placed two clipboards of paperwork in front of Lavellan. “I'll need you to fill these out and I'll have the boys bring your friends out here in a moment.” 

 

“Thank you so much.” Lavellan smiled as he took the clipboards. When he turned on the mage, he pressed one of the clipboards against his chest. The mage raised an inquiring brow at the elf who gave a sarcastic smirk. “Since your hands are in need of something productive to do, you can fill out the paperwork for Iron Bull.” 

 

Dorian chuckled dryly as Lavellan moved past him to take a seat beside Cole who sat twiddling his fingers nervously in his lap. Dorian stared at the paperwork before him and started to doodle in the margins boredly, huffing and puffing his discontent. He’d glance up with each loud huff to see if the dalish elf took notice. He caught sight of the throbbing muscle over the elf’s temple, his jaw tightening as he leaned his head further down in order to ignore the mage, soft blue eyes staring at the paperwork and it’s many confusing questions. He had his legs crossed and the clipboard balanced carefully on his knee as he leaned to one side, using the arm of the weak plastic chair to hold him up. One hand cupped the side of his face with his elbow propped up on the plastic arm while his other hand held the pen lazily between his fingers. 

 

To Dorian, the paperwork looked like gibberish and yet Lavellan’s hand worked its way across the paper, filling out blank space after blank space. He filled in as much as he could, making out only a few lines involving Name, Country and Town. He had no clue what an SSN or a DOB was. He certainly didn’t know Bull’s birth date or today's date for that matter and he made what he’d consider an educated guess on Bull’s age. His race wasn’t listed so Dorian filled in the OTHER option. The rest of the boxes were victim to odd doodles of snakes and stick figure attempts at drawing an arcane horror stabbed by a massive spear made of ice and zapped by a lightning bolt.

 

A few minutes later, the black door opened to reveal an average sized male officer who Dorian considered could be mistaken for a close relation to Cullen. He’d say they could be twins if it weren’t for the fact he was clean shaven and where Cullen’s eyes were amber, this man’s were a bleak brown. He also had some not so charming dark bags under his eyes as if he’d had a falling out with the idea of sleep. As the officer held the black door open, Varric stepped through the threshold with a very dazed Iron Bull bringing up the rear. Lavellan snatched up the clipboards and piled them at the receptionist’s window on his way to greet his missing companions. “Are you guys alright?” Lavellan asked with genuine concern, eyes searching the dwarf and qunari for any obvious injuries.

 

“We’re fine Inquisitor.” Varric reassured, stretching his neck as he rubbed the back of it, his eyes scanning the waiting room only to fall on the sight of the young blonde haired spirit hiding behind Dorian. “You alright Kid?” Varric asked, brushing past the elf and the mage who turned their attention on their qunari friend while the dwarf saw to the spirit with fatherly concern. He was greeted by a very sudden and highly uncharacteristic hug from the little spirit as he approached. Varric was stunned momentarily as Cole wrapped the dwarf in a frantic embrace before returning the gesture with his own tight grip. “We’re fine kid. You did good.” He praised softly.

  
  
  
  


It took some time and a bit of magic on Dorian’s part but they all managed to get back to the hotel in one piece. At this point it was a little past 3am and all five of them were beyond exhausted and were eager to see their beds. Lavellan and Dorian took turns bearing the weary qunari’s weight while Cole and Varric walked in front, leading the way. Varric relishing in the moment as he recounted their tale at the bar with overly theatrical gestures and glamorized details. Dorian was tired and annoyed while Lavellan listened halfheartedly. Bull chuckled occasionally about certain details of the fight, commenting how a bystander perspective always sounded more comical to him then the view within the thick of it. Cole was taken by Varric’s romanticized retelling of the scene as he painted Bull in his mind to be akin to that of a great and mighty battle god. Though the spirit witnessed to truth of the incident, it didn't stop his wild fascination with the dwarf’s in depth imagination.

 

By the time they reached the hotel, Solas was waiting for them, looking none too pleased by their tardiness. “This is unacceptable.” The elf pointed out as he allowed the weary group admittance to their rooms. The box t.v in Solas’ room was on, showing the local news station, the volume low but the subject of the news report more then spoke for itself. On the screen was a video of Iron Bull tossing around the bikers with relative ease while Varric and Cole stood back watching. “We have rules for a reason.” The anger in the elf’s voice was barely contained as he glared at the dwarf. “I'd expect this kind of behavior from you two.” His eyes moving from Varric to Bull. “But  _ you _ Inquisitor.” His voice trailed momentarily to allow Lavellan to absorb the full force of the apostate’s displeasure. 

 

“I am disappointed.” His eyes were set on Lavellan, large orbs swirling with anger and disgust amongst many other emotions. It was a hard stab dealt to Lavellan. He valued Solas’ opinions just as much as he did his other advisors and he considers the elf to be a close friend. To see those eyes glaring at him with such disdain, he was at a loss for words. He had no excuses, he knew that. Him and Dorian were knowingly breaking at least one of the rules and so he wasn't any more innocent than the rest of them.

 

“Solas, I'm sorry. I understand you must be angry and you have every right to be.” Lavellan admitted. He had been fretting the return to the hotel, already well aware that a lecture awaited him upon his return. “But can we please hold off on this until morning? It's been a long night and we’re all very tired. At the moment, I’m afraid nobody is in the right mood to be civil and I fear nothing good will come from a discussion right this minute.”

 

Solas seemed to consider this and after a moment of quiet contemplation, he conceded. Though the frown on his face remained, his brows knitted together, disappointment in his hard green eyes. “Fine.” He spoke. His voice steady and stoic which made Lavellan that much more nervous as the elf drew about his unreadable facade. He turned to leave the room out the front door, stopping just long enough at Lavellan’s side to remind the rogue of his promise. “We will speak more of this later.” His voice was a whisper of disapproval before he vanished through the entrance into the cool suburban night air.

 

By now Varric had stretched out on his bed with Cole perched on the edge watching the others, his tired eyes attempting to fight off the tendrils of sleep creeping over them. Dorian managed to maneuver Bull through the adjoining doorway and into the next room. The bed groaned loudly beneath the weight of the qunari warrior as he sat on the bed’s edge, kicking off his boots with a sore grunt before lying back comfortably. Dorian shucked off most of his clothes until he was in just his navy blue boxers. He crawled into bed and awaited Lavellan’s appearance.

 

When the elf crossed the threshold, shutting the adjoining door part way, his blue eyes were downcast. His shoulders slumped in weary defeat as he slowly peeled off his jeans, one leg at a time before leaving them in a pile on the floor beside the bed. He silently slid underneath the covers, drawing the blankets up to his shoulders as Dorian snaked an arm around the elf’s torso. The mage nuzzled Lavellan’s neck as he cuddled close, pulling him into a protective embrace. Lavellan gently gripped Dorian’s arm and used it as an anchor in the real world while his thoughts ran rampant in his mind. Rolling over every single thing he did wrong that day. His thoughts throwing one  _ what if  _ scenario after another at him. Each one worse than the one before. An assault from his overactive imagination, fueled by his sleep deprived brain until he felt as if he were ready to burst.

 

“Don't take it to heart  _ amatus.”  _ Dorian interrupted. His soft honeyed voice breaking through the elf’s thoughts to draw him back to reality. “He's just afraid of what might happen to us in this world. We all are. He just needs some time to cool down.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Lavellan asked hopelessly. “Maybe he has a right to be angry with me. Investigating that temple was my idea. If I hadn’t pushed it, we’d never be in this mess in the first place.” It was true. Lavellan had pressed the investigation into Alexious’ time magic even when Solas had advised against it. He claimed it was too dangerous and unstable. But Lavellan was stubborn, his curiosity overriding his caution as it usually did. He rolled over to face the mage, studying his content brown eyes searching for a speck of uncertainty but all he found was determination and confidence.

 

“Everything will be fine come morning. You'll see.” The mage reassured as he kissed his elven lover’s forehead. Lavellan rested his head against Dorian’s shoulder as the mage wrapped his arms protectively around the elf, drawing him closer to his bare chest.

  
Lavellan closed his eyes and listened quietly to the steady thrum of the mage’s heartbeat as he whispered into his warm whiskey skin. “I hope you're right.”


	6. An Artful Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group encounters their first rift in our world but find it's a lot harder to approach then in Thedas. The group also discovers their physical limitations in our world.

Lavellan was awoken when he rolled over to find a cold empty space in the bed beside him. His hand felt around for the mass of warm whiskey skin that had kept the cold at bay all night but found only tangled sheets and a folded pillow. He opened his eyes to find his senses did not lie. The bed was empty. He sat up slowly to find Bull still stretched out across the adjacent bed, lying on his stomach with his horns sticking up. Sometime in the night he must have rolled to the side because one of the pillows was impaled on the tip of his horn and a mess of white fluff was strewn about the bed.

 

Lavellan rolled over, unwrapping his legs from the blankets as he sat on the edge of the bed. He cupped his face with his hands as he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He dropped his hands into his lap when he heard movement in the next room. Quietly he got up and opened the adjoining door. “Good morning guys.” His soft blue eyes scanned the room to fall on the sight of the dwarf and the spirit sitting on the bed, their eyes fixed on the television. Dorian sat on the far side of the room, staring out the window but Lavellan could tell his attention was on the reporter.

 

As Lavellan entered the room, pushing the door shut softly behind him as a news reporter appeared on the screen. She reminded Lavellan of Leliana. She had the same soft features and red hair but this woman’s were done in elegant curls that framed her face. She spoke urgently into the camera.

 

_ “You're seeing this live from the Community Arts Center. The center has been shut down as Hazmat crews and emergency officials investigate the strange green vapor that is seen suspended before the center doors.”  _

 

The reporter walked towards the police barriers as the camera zoomed in on the mist. It was a cloud of fade green, writhing and weaving like a tormented serpent in the air. Eager to release the energy building within. “That's a rift.” Lavellan blurted in complete disbelief. “What's it doing here?”

 

“It would appear we caused it. Our crossing into this world probably disrupted its relationship with the fade.” Dorian spoke quietly from the window, his eyes didn't break from their position on whatever he was watching. 

 

Varric sighed dropping his head. “We fucked up.”

 

“They need help.” Cole spoke up. “We will help, won't we?” He looked up at Lavellan with expectant eyes.

 

“We'll try to help, Cole. I'm not sure how, but we'll find a way.” Lavellan reassured. 

 

Dorian gave a strained laugh in response. He broke his gaze to look at the rogue with almost sad eyes. “I'm not one for doubting you  _ amatus, _ but that's a pretty tall order. Are you sure you can handle that? This place isn't like Thedas. If Solas is right, using the anchor here could put a strain on you.”

 

Lavellan sighed. He hadn’t considered that until now. He shook his head. “We have to try. Besides, if that dormant rift breaks open, a lot of people will die. If I can keep that from happening, I will.” He said with determination.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Later that day, Solas returned to the hotel and after a quick debrief on the situation, which he had investigated earlier that morning. Having felt the disruption in the veil in this world, he knew something was wrong. He had gotten a decent idea of where the rift is located as well as the perimeter the authorities erected around the anomaly. He drew up a map of the area showing just how far out the barricades extend around the rift. Their best chances would be to lure the patrols away from the center to reduce casualties.

 

“Why can’t we just warn them of it’s dangers?” Lavellan asked, finding this would be a simpler way to carry out the mission.

 

“They may not believe us. They might even arrest us for trying.” Solas reasoned.

 

Lavellan frowned and stared at the map in front of them. “Cole, do you think you can influence them to leave?”

 

Everyone’s attention rested on the little spirit who sat quietly on the bed. He was surprised by the question. “I don’t know.” He watched the other’s expressions before quickly adding. “I could try.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Lavellan smiled fondly at the spirit before turning his attention to the two mages. “If their are still people in the vicinity when the rift reacts, I want you two to put up barriers to protect civilians.”

 

The two mages nodded in understanding. “Good.” He then turned to Iron Bull and Varric. “When the rift breaks open the rest of you know what to do.” The dwarf and the qunari nodded as did Cole who now sat perched behind the dwarf on the table. Wisps of smoke rising from him before dissipating. As the plan was laid out, they waited till nightfall to put it into action.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

As the night came, the group set out to the Community Arts Center which luckily for them, it wasn’t too far off. It was on their side of the town, in the plaza. There was a large shopping center on the way, a movie theater and a recreational center. Many restaurants and a mall lined the main thoroughfare. Just around the corner from the mall was a large old library composed of chipped and weather worn brickwork. It had two or three levels to it from the looks of the exterior and small reading gardens surrounding it. A courtyard was built at the very center that allowed local clubs or businesses to use it for presentations or meetings in the warmer months when the flowers were at full bloom and the weather was finest. Across from the library was the Community Arts Center.

 

Four large marble pillars stood out front. The building had something of a more greek or roman architectural design. The pillars had decorative vines wrapping around them and flower beds nestled in large white stone work. Like marble troughs built into the front landing. A set of stone steps rose from the concrete sidewalk, a large circular white concrete platform was built out front to allow sidewalk artists to show off their work. The current drawing depicted the titan Atlas from greek mythology holding a very brilliant depiction of the earth on his shoulders. He was crouched at the base of the platform where the city sidewalks combined into the platform. They used the entire space of the platform to draw the earth with impressive accuracy and beautiful line work. The colors were vibrant and mesmerizing, holding a Van Gogh like swirl pattern in their color placement giving the water and land a flowing personality that made them look alive.

 

Just above the artistry was the rift. The sickly green vapor slithering through the air, looking almost as if it had grown, stretching across the space like a captive serpent trying to break free. The surrounding area from the Community Arts Center all the way to the library and even as far out as the mall had been shut down and evacuated as the scene was under investigation. Police dogs trained to sniff out toxins and dangerous gases were present, SWAT teams held back the public and held the perimeter as fire and hazmat technicians moved in and out of the scene. A medical unit sat at the outskirts of the perimeter at staging with police in case there was an incident. News Reporters lurked along the boundaries keeping twenty four hour coverage of the scene. Earlier in the day helicopters flew overhead but were ordered by the state police to stay half a mile out for their safety. The choppers hovered nearby every now and then but they dared not linger long, taking the threats of possible dangerous exposure to heart.

 

On Lavellan’s cue, Cole made himself perceivable to the personnel guarding the scene. He darted through, ducking under police tape and launching over tables to evade any who tried to stop him. One guard thought he had the spirit by surprise but when he dove to tackle him, he hit the pavement. Cole perched atop one of the vehicles as he watched the guard pick himself off the pavement. “I’m sorry.” He said softly before jumping over to the next vehicle as another guard attempted to grab him from behind. He leap frogged from one vehicle to the next, hopping from cab to hood, almost dancing across the white roofs of the cruisers. He perched once more near the police line as everyone’s attention was on him, all of them scrambling to catch the tricky spirit. “It’s not safe here. You should leave.” He spoke softly in warning as he pointed towards the rift. “Bad things come from there. Things that hurt people.”

 

Amidst his explanation, one of the police officers managed to grab a hold of the spirit, wrapping his arms around Cole’s torso. “Got you!”

 

Cole exploded in a burst of dark greenish smoke, leaving the officer dumbfound and coughing. He looked around wildly looking for the spirit. “You’ll have to try harder.” He informed the officer politely.

 

“What the hell? How did you do that?” He asked in complete disbelief. 

 

“This?” He asked as he vanished into smoke again only to appear behind the officer. “It’s hard to explain.” Cole shook his head finding he was getting off track. “You should go. All of you.” He disappeared again as another officer attempted to catch him. Cole appeared on top of the Arts Center and called out to the men down below. “It’s not safe here. You must go!” His voice was strained as he was starting to get frustrated. The men were more interested in catching him and no heeding his words. He felt like he was failing his part of the plan. Worried he was going to disappoint the others, he called out again. “Please.” His voice was sad and wavered as the men only call out to him to come down off the building. He shook his head in defeat.

 

Varric stepped out with the rest of the group and entered the perimeter. Cole may have not got the civilians away from the danger but he managed to keep their attention on him long enough for the others to enter. “You did fine kid. Don’t worry. Come back down here.”

 

All of the men whipped around to see the five strangers walk up to them, Cole appeared beside Varric in an explosion of smoke. “I’m sorry. I tried.” He hung his head, awaiting angry remarks about his failure, instead Varric placed a reassuring hand on the spirit’s shoulder.

 

“You did just fine Cole.” Lavellan praised before turning his attention to the men who stared at their group with mouths agape. Most of their focus was on the large qunari warrior with the massive battle axe on his back.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Blurted the lead officer commanding the scene.

 

“My friend here is trying to warn you about the rift.” Lavellan gestured towards the green vapor. “It’s dangerous. You should evacuate the area like the rest of the people.” Lavellan warned.

 

The officer scoffed. “Deputy, escort these jokers off the premises.” He ordered the young man beside him.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’re dealing with forces beyond your control.” The Iron Bull interjected.

 

The officer scowled at the large qunari but didn’t seem all too eager to engage him. “And you can?” He laughed incredulously. 

 

“We’re more qualified, yes.” Dorian spoke up. “We’ll certainly do more damage to what lies beyond that rift then those things can.” He said gesturing towards the firearms the officers carried. Some had sidearms and some had assault rifles hanging from their shoulders by straps.

 

“I’ve heard enough of this. I want these men off my scene. Now.” The officer ordered his men. At first they glanced from one another to the group. Their eyes resting on the qunari indecisively before a few stepped forward. Before they could herd the group off, the anchor reacted violently, causing Lavellan to cry out. The vapor above lit up to a more vibrant green, stretching and extending through the air with wispy tendrils which solidified as the rift broke open. Lavellan fell to his knees, gripping his arm as bolts of pain rode his muscles lighting his veins on fire.

 

“ _ Amatus? _ ” Dorian crouched down beside Lavellan with concern etched into his features.

 

Varric watched the rift break open with horror. “What’s happening Inquisitor?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m not doing it.” Lavellan gritted through his teeth as he groaned, trying to regain his composure.

 

“I’m afraid the anchor is reacting more easily to the fade’s pull here. You didn’t even need to trigger the mark to wake the dormant rift.” Solas informed as the group prepared themselves for a fight as green bolts of electricity arched from the rift to different points around the square.

 

“You know what to do.” Lavellan reassured his men, sensing their unease as well as his own but he straightened up, rising to his feet. He clenched his jaw tightly as the shocks of pain dulled to a more bearable twitch. The muscles in his arm wound tightly making it painful to grip his bow. He gritted his teeth and pushed through it.

 

“Wait a minute, what’s going on?” The officer blurted angrily. His eyes filled with confusion as he watched the six strangers with strange armor and even stranger weapons form a protective line in front of them. The mages took position at each end, raising their staves as barriers of blue and pale green energy rose up around the officers and emergency personnel. Varric and Lavellan stood before them with their bows at the ready while Iron Bull and Cole brandished their blades, prepared to charge into the fray from the front.

 

The bolts of electricity formed solid beings, or semi solid. Two lesser shade demons and five wraiths appeared around the rift. The shades screeched as they lurched,for the nearest living being, that being the spirit and the qunari who were quick to defend, their bodies like liquid as they appeared to almost swim through the air, claws extended towards Bull. Varric and Lavellan focused their attacks on the wraiths, shooting explosive bolts at the green cloud like phantoms. Iron bull spun around catching the shades with his ax knocking them back while Cole darted out in front of the qunari to land the killing blow with his daggers. Bull leading while Cole finished them off. The shades crumbled to green ash which was sucked back into the rift, a final death scream filling the air. Dorian and Solas fired off basic attacks, Solas sending balls of energy flying at the wraiths while Dorian countered with blasts of fire which engulfed the targeted wraith in flame before crumbling to ash like the others. The officers raised their weapons to fire at the demons but Dorian stopped them. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warned.

 

The officers lowered their weapons and stared at the mages. “What the hell are those things?” They blurted terrified.

 

“Those are demons brought into this world by that.” Solas explained, gesturing to the rift with his stave momentarily while Dorian covered him with fireballs. “We must stop them and close the rift before more can cross over.”

 

“How are you going to manage that?” The officer asked incredulously.

 

“Inquisitor Lavellan has something we call the Anchor. It allows him to control these rifts in the fade. He can close them and send the demons back to whence they came.” Dorian explained as they finished off the last wraith.

 

“Prepare yourselves. The next wave is coming.” Lavellan called out. “Dorian, Solas, how are you holding up?” He asked quickly, worried that their barriers might not hold up much longer.

 

Dorian panted softly, a smile on his lips. “Just getting warmed up  _ amatus. _ ”

 

“I can hold it a bit longer but it would be wise to end this quickly.” Solas reassured the elf.

 

Lavellan nodded as three bolts of light solidified into despair demons. Their bodies draped in ice encrusted robes. A high pitched screech came from them, akin to that of an arcane horror only shorter and more ear piercing. The skeletal beings flew through the air, spiralling as they sent shock waves of cold air at their foes, freezing the earth beneath them as they hovered over the ground. A sheet of ice stretched across the concrete towards the officers, held back only by the barrier erected by the mages. Dorian and Solas grew more weary by the moment as the ice scaled their energy barriers and started to block out the view of the battle. The ice of the demons felt as if it were eating away at the energy holding it at bay. “We can’t keep this up much longer.” Dorian cried out as he focused all of his energy on holding the barrier. Both mages were forced to cease their attacks in order to focus all of their mana on protecting the civilians. 

 

Iron Bull would swing wildly at the demons only to have them jump out of his reach, spinning through the air to perch atop a stone bench near the sidewalk or to attack from the landing near the stairs. Cole darted after them, having trouble landing his attacks as the spirits evaded even him. Lavellan and Varric focused their shots on the demons while in mid flight, using explosive arrows to knock them out of the air. As the arrows hit, Bull was already in position, prepared to swing on the demons. One after another, the qunari and the spirit picked off the demons as the dwarf and elf shot them down until only one was left. As Varric fired Bianca, knocking down the last demons for Cole to end with a quick slice of his daggers, Dorian cried out. “Hurry  _ Amatus _ !” The barriers were beginning to fail, their strength waning as did that of the two mages.

 

Lavellan raised the anchor and pulled on the rift, willing it closed. Once again, like the rift outside of the temple, this one was harder then usual. Everytime he pulled, it would pull back, trying to draw the anchor inside itself. He gritted his teeth, biting back a cry of pain as he wrenched the anchor back snapping the rift shut with only the faintest green hue left in it’s place. His entire arm burned fiercely and he found he couldn’t even move his fingers, as much as he willed it. The pain moving through his arm and even extending into his shoulder now. He shook it off, ignoring it as his eyes turned towards the mages. 

 

The barriers broke as Dorian fell to his knees, a single hand clenching his stave, the only thing keeping the tevinter upright. He panted fiercely, his entire body trembling with exhaustion. Lavellan was surprised to find even Solas was worn out, using his own staff to support himself. Lavellan was quick to move to Dorian’s side, concern clearly written across his features, his blue eyes welled up with worry for his lover’s well being. “Dorian! Are you alright?” He crouched beside the mage, a hand resting on his shoulder as Lavellan searched the tevinter’s golden eyes for an answer.

 

The tevinter mage only chuckled, brushing off the elf’s worry with light laughter. “I’m fine  _ amatus. _ Just a might bit tired.” He reassured his dalish lover with a soft smile. Lavellan’s concern softened but he was certain the mage was playing off his well-being like he most often did. As much as the mage loved attention, the last thing he wanted was to worry his lover and he knew if he showed his fatigue at it’s fullest, the dalish elf would fuss over him endlessly.

 

“Trying to play hero again?” Lavellan teased the mage.

 

Dorian chuckled. “I’d rather leave the heroics to you. I’ll just worry about looking fabulously handsome in the background.”He retorted, gaining a soft laugh from the elf which only made the tevinter mage smile more. He stood up, using his stave to support himself before taking a step. His leg buckled causing him to fall towards the concrete but before he could go to far, Lavellan caught him with an arm around the mage’s waist, drawing him close. 

 

“Maybe you should take it easy for a bit.” Lavellan offered, still holding the mage against him as he drew Dorian’s arm around him, holding part of the mage’s weight. Dorian used his staff to help support the rest that his legs failed to. Lavellan looked up from his lover as he scanned over the rest of the people in the square. “Is everyone alright?” He asked.

 

Cole and Varric stood beside Solas, checking on the elven mage before Varric gave the thumbs up. “We’re all good here.”

 

Iron Bull approached at Dorian’s side, his ax placed back in his back as he nodded. “I’m fine.”

 

Lavellan turned his attention towards the commanding officer. “Are you and your men safe?” He addressed the officer.

 

The officer was taken aback by the question, obviously still trying to take in the sight he had just seen. His eyes wide with disbelief, sharing much of the same deer in the headlights look the rest of his men had. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it like a fish out of water gasping for air. He searched for the words that eluded him before clearing his throat and regaining an inkling of his composure. “We uh- we’re alright.” He finally managed. “How did you uh…” He trailed off, gesturing towards the now empty space and the faint green hue that stained the air in the sky above.

 

“Let’s just say we’ve been doing this for a while.” Lavellan stated.

 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The officer asked.

 

Varric chuckled at the question as he spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm. “Now what gave it away?” He folded his arms and watched the officers, Bianca comfortably returned to her place on his back. An amused grin on his face.

 

The officer shot a glare at Varric in response to his tone but it was short lived. Lavellan bowed his head respectively to the officer. “If we’re done here, I need to see to my men.” He excused himself politely when the officer had nothing more to say. He didn’t really know what to say as Lavellan and the rest of the companions headed back to the hotel leaving the dumbfounded officers standing around in the square slack jawed and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlas is the greek God destined to hold the pillars of the world in place for all of eternity. The weight of the world literally rested on his shoulders. I used it here as a metaphor foretelling the immense burden placed upon the Inquisition and Inquisitor Lavellan.


	7. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Lavellan have a serious talk.

It was a long and slow walk back to the hotel for the already battle weary companions. About halfway Dorian found he had enough energy to walk on his own without assistance but Lavellan remained close to his mage lover incase he needed to sweep the tevinter off his feet the next time he swooned. After they left the perimeter the authorities set up, Lavellan had Cole shroud their company from view so as not to be followed back to the hotel. With there being so many of them, they had to hurry as the little spirit couldn’t hold it for long. He managed it for a third of the distance back to the hotel before he started to stumble, weak and weary. Varric caught him with his shoulder and Iron Bull scooped the spirit up to ride on his shoulders, using Bull’s horns to hold himself upright.

They were more than happy to see the hotel come into view, the early rays of morning peering over the cityscape to land on the building like a holy altar welcoming them. Cole slid off Bull’s horns to seat himself on the edge of the bed as the qunari collapsed belly first into it, rumpling it’s perfectly smooth sheets and blankets. Dorian slowly seated himself on his bed with Lavellan by his side. Solas leaned his back against the wall, his stave in hand as a sort of crutch. Varric took a seat by the table beside Bull’s bed, all of them gathered in an awkward circle around the room. The air was heavy with silence. None of them possessing enough energy or will to break it. Finally, with a sigh, Varric spoke up. “Now what?” It was the question on everyone’s mind but none dared ask it. None of them could fathom the unforeseen consequences that awaited them.

“For now, we rest.” Solas directed when nobody else answered. “We shall address the issue further when we are back to full strength.” The apostate spoke softly before leaving the room through the adjoining door. Varric ushered Cole to follow into the next room as well.

Lavellan nodded as Dorian laid back on the bed with an exhausted sigh. A long gust of air expelled from his chest before he glanced up at the rogue beside him. He weaved his fingers into Lavellan’s, squeezing reassuringly. “What troubles you, _amatus_?”

Lavellan sighed as he squeezed Dorian’s hand back. His voice was soft so as not to wake Bull who was already lost in a steady dozing. “Did I do the right thing? Or do you think I was too brash?”

“What do you think?” Dorian asked, sitting up on his elbows now.

“I think I may have rushed into it without thinking. What if….what if something bad happens because I exposed us?” His voice was wrought with uncharacteristic concern. His usual optimistic charm that Dorian so adored was swallowed up by the downcast expression that shrouded his normally relaxed appearance. His head dipped just slightly, casting dark shadows along the indentations in his facial features giving him a grim, hollow look. It was almost scary to the Tevinter, seeing his love so distraught.

He had watched him charge into a forsaken future Thedas without flinching. Saw him face down an army of demons and an irate Tevinter magister. Lavellan closed the breach without faltering even though it had nearly killed him the first time he attempted such a feat. But he did it again, knowing well the dangers should he fail, even at the cost of his own life. Dorian was in awe as his love was eye to eye with an ancient magister commanding hundreds of Red Templars and with an archdemon breathing down his neck.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around the reason Lavellan felt so lost now. Why he suddenly questioned his actions. Maybe he had finally reached the breaking point. There's only so much one person can take before they start to rip their hair out while crouched in a corner in the fetal position. Dorian figured facing an archdemon and an ancient magister would have been the point where he'd toss in the white flag and lose his wits. He mentally scoffed then corrected himself. _Who am I kidding? Walking out of the breach and into a world raining demons might have been my breaking point._

He sighed and placed a gentle hand on Lavellan’s back and rubbed slow reassuring circles. Lavellan leaned against Dorian’s side, nestling close to him, his anchor glowing faintly in the mage’s grasp as he held the elf. He nuzzled into Lavellan’s dark hair, breathing in his scent. It was different from the woodsy smell that usually settled in his skin and clothes, with a light smokiness mixed in from bonfires on their travels. His new world scent was fresher, more spring like. Like lemon and wet clover after a cool rainstorm. Even after their battle, the scent remained. “Don't worry. You made the right call. It was more than any of us would have done were it up to us.” He felt Lavellan tense against him. “Why do you ask all of a sudden?”

The mage was surprised when a shudder came from the elf. His shoulders trembling, his hand squeezed Dorian’s. “ _Amatus_?” He craned his head, trying to see the elf’s face. His features were too shadowed for Dorian to see correctly.

After a quiet moment, Lavellan’s voice made it's way to the open air. A soft quivering sound, barely audible. “I'm so afraid, Dorian.” He managed.

The mage’s jaw fell open in disbelief at the sound. He could have sworn he misheard the elf. “Afraid?” He repeated, hoping to be corrected, but he wasn't. He had never seen this side of Lavellan. He was always so strong and solid. He never second guessed himself and when he felt nervous, he'd put on his best smile and confront the situation with flawless sarcasm and jokes, lightening even the darkest of tensions. But this, this was new and worrisome.

“Why are you afraid?” He asked as he slid off the bed and crouched at his feet to look his beloved in the eyes. He cupped his chin and raised it to see bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks glistening in the dim light of the room. A single tear streaked down his face, his eyes brimmed with more to come. “ _Oh amatus_.” He shared a saddened sympathetic half smile as he held the elf’s hands in his lap. His fingers curled around Lavellan’s, as he ran his thumbs over his knuckles comfortingly. “You have never steered us wrong.” He spoke softly, golden eyes connecting with those tender soft blue pools.

Lavellan sniffled and tilted his head down ashamed of himself for breaking down. He knew it was bad for morale to show weakness in front of people especially when he was suppose to be strong but to be honest, he was terrified. He didn't know what their future held or if they were going to defeat Corypheus. After seeing what happened at Redcliffe, he didn't feel any more certain of their chances of winning. That's why he was pushing this time magic thing so hard. So when he failed, the others could go back and choose a new champion. One better suited for the job that would actually have a chance against the ancient magister.

After seeing the horrors that befell his friends and the sacrifices they made for him after he had already failed them once in the worst way possible. It haunted his dreams, the red lyrium growing on people. _In people_. The red tint in Varric and Bull’s eyes and their skin from being forced to consume it and live near it. Leiliana hanging in those chains from being tortured and beaten. The courage she still possessed even after all seemed lost. He admired that. He knew he would never have been able to hold out for so long after everything they did to her. And still she sacrificed herself for him and didn't blame him for his failure to stop Alexius.

Then when they lost haven and all those people. For every one he saved, two more were ruthlessly cut down and many more were lost on the journey to Skyhold. They let their guard down and they paid dearly for it. Facing Corypheus, he was scared to death, even with his sharp tongue and barbed words, he was mostly talk, stalling for Cullen. If he was forced to fight the magister straight up, he was certain he'd die and Corypheus would have made it quite painful. He would almost prefer that over the disappointed looks from the others he was sure to receive when they realize how pathetic he is.

As another tear fell down his face, Dorian cupped his cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. Lavellan caressed Dorian’s hand, wanting it to remain there a bit longer. The warmth of the mage’s presence was comforting and he needed that right now. “I'm afraid I won't be enough.” The Dalish spoke softly, he dropped his gaze to the floor as he collected his thoughts. “That I'll fail and Corypheus will win. That I'll…..” He started, his eyes overflowing with tears as his voice cracked. “That I'll lose _you_.”

Dorian’s golden eyes softened as realization dawned on him. Lavellan meant the world to him and he'd do anything for him. He was so afraid to lose him, to the point he refused to let the elf leave Skyhold without him. Of course Lavellan never shot down a chance to have Dorian at his side and would always ask the mage first to accompany him on every mission or task. Sometimes he would pretend to have little interest and would give in with a sly smirk when Lavellan would turn away with a knowing look. Dorian would catch the elf around his waist and draw him back into a submissive kiss, agreeing to go with him.

By now, the mage was just grasping how much he meant to the elf. He had never felt so important to someone before. So much so that they're afraid to lose him. He was used to drifting and having nobody care where he ended up but to have someone care, truly care for once, he felt his own eyes prickle with the first attempts of tears. He shook his head and smiled. “Great, now you're going to make me cry.”

Lavellan laughed softly as Dorian squeezed his hand. He sniffled again, trying to rein in his emotions but finding it hard. Dorian’s smile made it easier, lightening the heavy burden that felt as if it were going to crush him just moments ago.

“You won't lose me. I promise. I'll always be here for you.” Dorian leaned forward and kissed Lavellan gently. It wasn't hungry or primal like their usual kisses, instead it was soft and gentle. Like a breath of cool fresh air after a long time in a stifling jungle ruin. The pressure that built inside his chest deflated and his tears dried up but his throat remained sore from fighting back the sobs that threatened to escape.

“You pinky promise?” Lavellan asked sounding a bit childish but he didn't care. He needed a moment away from being a serious adult and if a childish pinky promise made him feel better, he believed he deserved it. Even if Dorian would make fun of him later for it.

Of course the mage wouldn't dream of denying his love a pinky promise. “I pinky promise.” He said in complete seriousness, one hand over his heart before hooking his pinky with the elf’s. As they consecrated the promise, tugging on the other's appendage they burst into light hearted laughter. When they finished, Lavellan tugged on Dorian’s hand still wrapped in the elf’s grasp, pulling him into bed with him. They burrowed underneath the blankets and curled up together. Dorian’s arms wrapped protectively around his lover's torso. Both men drifting asleep in each other's arms, both physically and emotionally exhausted from the day's dealings.


	8. Is He A Time Traveler Or An Alien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is found out and now they have to deal with the authorities. Cole creeps out a detective and Varric get's snarky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like playing with the idea of doppelgangers. If you haven't noticed, so far their has been a doppelganger for Josephine and Leliana. Now we see Cullen's doppelganger for the second time so far. 
> 
> Also the title is my very terrible try at mocking the "Is He Gay Or European?" song.
> 
> Sorry for the late update and I am very happy for all the feedback I have been receiving. I very much enjoy hearing it and seeing what you all think about the story thus far. Thank you all!

After the group was well rested, Solas and Cole had left to get food and to sell more of their valuables to get more money. Dorian had found some old necklaces and rings in some of the ruins they had been in. A few of them had elegant carvings etched into the metal and large glistening gems in the center. Varric had picked up miniature figures of bronze, silver and gold and Iron Bull had a few old blades and a war horn with characters carved into the bone. All of them got a decent price or at least what the elf and the spirit considered decent for this world. Solas had a general idea of currency in this world after their exploration the first day or so.

 

One their way home, they passed a storefront with a large glass window. As they walked by, something within caught Cole's attention. He reached out and tapped Solas’ shoulder before he moved too far out of reach. Solas turned back to the spirit then focused on what he was watching. An ancient elven curse falling from his lips.

  
  
  
  


“Wake up!” Cole shouted as he ran into the room where Lavellan slept. Iron Bull nearly jumped through the ceiling when the spirit barged in. Lavellan roused slowly in Dorian’s arms, burying his face into the tevinter’s chest. Dorian groaned, not wanting to wake up either. 

 

“What’s wrong Cole?” Lavellan managed stretching with feline grace in Dorian’s embrace before rolling onto his back to face the spirit. 

 

Cole fiddled with the t.v until it came on, showing the morning news. On the screen was the rift in front of the Community Arts Center. The chopper cam caught the rift opening and the arcs of light but they were too far away to make out the battle. There was a lot of lights and explosions and smoke kicked up in the air to which the reporter said it was the cause of a natural gas leak and compromised powerlines. That the authorities handled the situation but the center will be closed until further notice.

 

“That's not what happened.” Dorian blurted in sleepy annoyance. His hair pushed in a mess, sticking up in every which direction. Lavellan laughed softly, patting down a particular spike that stuck straight up. Dorian swatted his hand away only to receive the elf’s signature pout as he raked his fingers through his dark locks to tame them.

 

Iron Bull spoke up as he watched the news footage. “Do you really believe they'd come out with the truth? Their would be mass panic and chaos. After seeing this place, I’m betting it would be a worse response than in Thedas. It's better this way.” He explained.

 

“It works for us. Means nobody else knows about our presence or our connection to the rift.” Lavellan added as he sat up and stretched one arm above his head as he yawned. 

 

“Except those officers from last night.” This time it was Varric’s voice. Him and Solas stood in the adjoining doorway, watching the others reactions to the news report.

 

Lavellan sighed. “Right, let’s just hope they stick with this story and don’t come-”

 

Suddenly there came a prominent knock on the front door. “Knocking….” Lavellan whispered as everyone’s eyes turned to the entryway. They stood completely still, frozen in place with baited breath, awaiting any other sounds. There was a pause followed by a long silence. When neither entities made a noise, the knocking came again, this time sounding more impatient. “This is the police. Open up please.” The voice was familiar but Lavellan couldn't quite place where he had heard it.

 

“Dark circles under his eyes, cold coffee bitter on his tongue. His feet ache and his nerves are shot. Tired and treading lightly from one task to the next.  _ One more stop and I can go home. _ Time ticking till his shift ends. Badge heavy around his neck, sun burnt shoulders sore beneath a sweat soaked shirt.” Cole’s words fall from his lips, a soft whisper telling of the man knocking.

 

Lavellan and Solas exchanged glances before resting back on the spirit. Cole vanished in a wisp of fade smoke before appearing by the door. He rested his hand on the cool wood then looked to the two elves. “He just wants to help.” The shy spirit murmured, soft pale blue eyes peering through the curtain of light gold bangs.

 

Lavellan looked around the room as if gathering an unspoken consensus. Many of the men in the room trusted the spirit’s intuition on people. He could read a man better than anybody else and has yet to lead them astray. They all nodded in agreement before Lavellan nodded to Cole. “Let him in.” 

 

“Hello.” The spirit smiled as he opened the door, speaking softly to the officer on the other side. Cole was surprised to find it was the same officer that had released The Iron Bull and Varric from jail. His short cropped bronze hair was disheveled and his golden eyes drooped wearily, encircled by dark rings. 

 

“I’m detective Collin. I’d like to ask you a few questions….” As the door opened, the man fell into a routine speech that ended abruptly, trailing off at the sight of the young spirit. The man opened his mouth to speak before furrowing his brow in confusion, his mouth agape for a moment before he closed it, his lips forming a thin line. He tilted his head to the side slightly before speaking. “I know you from somewhere.” He stared at the little spirit as he tried to place where he'd been but he found he couldn't quite recall it.

 

“Detective Collin, sir.” Lavellan spoke up as he moved to the door, gaining the man's complete attention. Cole thankfully retreated back towards Varric where he could watch the exchange between the two men. “Come in.” Lavellan invited, holding the door open as he gestured inside.

 

Collin hesitated in the entryway, bewildered as he looked past Lavellan at the group of men all gathered in the tiny cramped hotel room. His eyes resting on The Iron Bull as he entered. Lavellan closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his arms folded in a carefree way. Collin was careful to position his back at the wall as he turned to face the rogue elf. “The jail, that's where I've seen you.” He pointed out.

 

“We're terribly sorry about that, it's hard to keep Bull on a leash these days. You turn around for a moment then the next he's thrashing drunk patrons about in public.” Dorian taunted lightly from his spot on the bed. Golden eyes moving from the detective to Iron Bull who shot a glare in the mage’s direction.

 

“Hey, I didn't start that fight.” Iron Bull corrected the Tevinter with a grumble, narrowing his eyes on the mage. His voice hinted on warning but the Tevinter simply rolled his eyes without a second thought before returning his attention to the detective.

 

“Yes well, that's not the reason I'm here.” Collin explained, pulling out a notepad from the inside of his black jacket. He wore a long sleeve dress shirt, a red tie, black slacks and suspenders with a holster harness around his chest. A gun rested in plain view on his hip, attached to the harness. Even though, he noticed a lack of nervousness from the group. They all watched him almost with idle curiosity or fascination to which detective Collin found more unnerving than a fidgeting subject. It was strange being under the same studious gaze he would place on other suspects. He cleared his throat as he continued. “I'm here regarding the anomaly outside of the Community Arts Center. I'm told you know a few things about that.”

 

“You mean that gas leak?” Varric asked sarcastically. 

 

Collin rolled his eyes at the comment, too tired to deal with the sarcasm, he simply ignored the dwarf’s response. “I have eyewitnesses that put you all on the scene of that said  _ leak  _ last night. They say you knew how to stop that said  _ leak  _ from spreading. That information would be very useful.” He explained.

 

“If I may ask, how did you find us?” Solas was the one to speak up now. 

 

“Social media. There are hundreds of pictures with you in them. Most of them being you.” Collin points at Iron Bull. “It's impossible for you to go out and not be noticed, people would have to be blind not to. Since all six of you were described to be at the scene of the  _ gas leak  _ by at least 20 witnesses, all we had to do was look for the most recent photos of your horned companion here. Which just so happened to be in this vicinity.” Collin explained.

 

“Now, back on track.” He reminded. “The head officer on the scene last night stated that one of you has the ability to control that…..thing.” Collin scanned the group with his studious golden eyes, watching their reactions.

 

“Yeah, they're called rifts.” Varric interjected. 

 

“What are these  _ rifts _ ?” Collin asked as he started writing into his notepad.

 

Solas answered politely. His voice taking on an educational tone akin to one used by teachers or parents. “They are tears in the fade. Drawing demons through the veil into this world.”

 

“The fade? Demons? You must be joking.” Collin put down his pen and notepad to glare disapprovingly at the elf. “If you're going to waste my time with make believe, I'd prefer you actually put some effort into it.”

 

“It's not make believe.” Cole said, appearing behind the detective, causing him to jump and reach for his gun, startled. But his hand found nothing but empty air in his holster. His fingers grasping fruitlessly. 

 

“How did you….? Where is my-” Collin blurted in disbelief, swearing he had his eyes on the young man the whole time. His golden eyes searched the boy for any sign of his weapon but found it wasn't there.

 

“Sorry, I moved it so nobody would get hurt.” Cole pointed to the t.v where Collin’s handgun sat as if it were a normal place for a loaded firearm.

 

Collin stepped away from the young man to retrieve his gun, the rest of the room watching him closely. Varric, Dorian and Iron Bull appeared to be amused by the spirit’s antics but Solas wore his signature look of concern. Lavellan was holding back a smile as he chastised the spirit. “Maybe appearing out of thin air isn't the smartest decision right now. He's not used to it like we are.”

 

“Used to it?” Dorian scoffed. “I don't know how anyone could get used to it.”

 

Cole looked a bit deflated. “But I wasn't air, I'm right here.”

 

He disappeared from sight again then appeared over by Varric who patted the young spirit on the back. “It's okay kid. We know you’re here.”

 

“How does he do that?” Collin asked the elven apostate, wide golden eyes staring at the spirit. His gun still in hand, frozen between putting it away and watching Cole’s vanishing act.

 

“Cole's a spirit from the fade. He can choose who can see him and who can't, most often able to walk through your life without being seen unless he wants you to. He was always there, you just didn't see him move from point A to point B.” Solas explained matter-of-factly.

 

“So this fade place is real?” Collin asked still in disbelief. 

 

“It is as real as you and I. It's what lies beyond the veil of this world. Though it is much weaker than in our world.” He pointed out.

 

“Your world?” Collin caught that bit and looked incredulously at the elf.

 

Iron Bull laughed. “Yeah, our world. You can’t possibly believe we belong here.”

 

“So you’re like aliens?” The detective’s voice was laced with suspicion. Cole’s vanishing act would make sense as would Iron Bull’s appearance.

 

“What are Aliens?” Cole’s voice was soft with genuine curiosity, his deflated expression perking back up at the mention of something new.

 

“You know, aliens. Intelligent beings from another world. From an unknown planet billions of lightyears away.” Collin explained, one hand sitting comfortably on the hip where his gun was, now safely back in it’s holster.

 

Dorian laughed half-heartedly. “That sounds fun and all but no. We’re not  _ aliens.  _ We are from a different world but one from a long time ago. We didn’t come from another planet but another time period altogether.”

 

“You’re kidding.” Collin sighed.

 

“Afraid not curly.” Varric interjected.

 

Lavellan smirked. “You’d sooner believe aliens over time travel? Those are some mixed up standards.”

 

“Aliens, there’s advanced technology involved. Where as you have, what? Magic?” He laughed at the thought but his amusement petered out when he realized the dead serious looks the men gave him. He cleared his throat and regained his professional composure. “Magic.” He said, now more serious.

 

“Contrary to popular belief in your world, magic does exist.” Dorian pointed out. “You think these sticks we carry are for show?” He gestured towards Solas’ stave.

 

Solas focused mana into his stave and created an orb of light that drifted into the center of the room. A faint pale green ball hovered above them all. Solas willed it to move around the room until it hovered in front of Collin who stared at it wide eyed. “Go on. Touch it.” Solas encouraged with a soft smile. Collin looked from the apostate elf then back at the hovering ball. He held out his hand palm up and the ball nestled against his skin. Collin was surprised to find a delicate warmth pulsing within like a tiny fragile heart beat. 

 

He looked back up at the group, his voice wavering with a mixture of excitement and nerves. “So, magic is real. Demons are apparently real. Time travel is possible. Am I missing anything?” Cole suddenly appeared behind the detective with a chair just as his legs gave out and he fell back. He looked up at the little spirit’s helpful smile as the chair creaked beneath his weight. “Thank you.” He said, his head spinning as he tried to process this new information.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
